


Beyond redemption | Искупление невозможно

by Deserett



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Secret Identity, Sex Games, UST, Путешествия, Юмор, альбинос, драма, интриги, мафия, подковерные игры, психология, религия, тайна, тайна происхождения, школа
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Скольд валится на крышу лимузина, описав красивую дугу со школьного двора на трассу. Владелец шикарного авто, наверное, не должен быть рад гостю, и действительно, после короткого допроса он выбрасывает незадачливого сопляка на обочину. Но потом меняет свое мнение, поддавшись капризу... возможно, что и не своему.В четырнадцать лет Джэк уже большой босс, тайно дергает за ниточки в обществе, он вроде и не мафиози, но сама мафия у него зажата в кулаке, в страхе и в подчинении, и другие структуры, официальные, неофициальные и государственные, к нему прислушиваются, он знаком со всеми нужными людьми, а нужные люди у него на подхвате. Кто таков Джэк на самом деле, почему начал вести эту опасную деятельность, как он выдерживает и не ломается? И кто ему помогает? Скольд уверен, что тайный помощник есть. Скольд готов на всё, чтобы раскопать правду. Но он сам - четырнадцатилетний олух и совсем не представляет цену, которую предстоит заплатить за любопытство.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, mafia boss / school outsider, mystic stranger / school outsider, серый кардинал мафии / обычный американский школьник





	1. Chapter 1

Познакомиться с Джэком можно было только одним способом.

В школу Колумбайн меня записала мать, руководствуясь... вот чем, интересно? В Денвере и округе Джефферсон десятки старших школ, но она выбрала именно эту, словно нарочно хотела испортить мне жизнь в выпускных классах. Меня не пугала произошедшая здесь в девяносто девятом трагедия – виновники тогда застрелились, если уж на то пошло, а в их призраки, бродящие по школе, верили разве что местные дурачки. Меня пугало совсем другое: школа государственная, я рисковал встретить здесь такое днище, от которого не просто в неприятности вляпаюсь, а весь в дерьме испачкаюсь. Я не хотел становиться одним из них, этих выходцев из бедных семей эмигрантов или просто наркоманов, сидящих годами на жалком социальном пособии. Но мать то ли не в настроении проснулась, то ли заигралась в непреклонную и державную царицу-матрону: «Скольд, хватит задирать нос. Я не отправлю тебя в частный колледж, ты же мямля, за себя постоять не умеешь. Теперь научишься».

Поначалу я решил, что она скрывает плачевные финансовые дела. Пошарил в ее комнате как-то раз, улучив время, пока она нежилась в ванне, бумаги всякие нашел, пароль от нетбука подобрал. Вот и облом, с деньгами всё было в порядке, батя продолжал исправно слать по пять тысяч долларов на мой счет ежемесячно, а с совершеннолетия меня ждали в банковской ячейке еще и акции Michelin. Отец всю жизнь проработал у них ведущим инженером-проектировщиком. Во Франции, конечно. А мама... ну... У каждого взрослого мужчины есть право на ошибку. Даже на две.

Моя старшая сестра Эллис училась в Беркли, что в Калифорнии, и параллельно с изучением японистики подрабатывала моделью. Всегда была самостоятельной фифой. В пять лет знала, что станет актрисой, в десять – снималась вовсю в рекламных роликах всяких тошнотных фруктов и замороженных йогуртов, а в тринадцать – нашла агента и помахала нам ручкой. А что в тринадцать лет делал я? Бегал по саду за радиоуправляемым вертолетом и в компьютерные игры резался. На откровенно задолбавший вопрос «кем хочешь быть?» плевался шариками жеваной бумаги, смеялся или топал ногами.

Мать хоть и змея гремучая, вела себя со мной, как с постылым приемышем, но в чём-то была права. Я действительно рос тюфяком. Драться не хотел и не умел, от спортивных занятий с раннего детства освободили. Бейсбол, футбол и хоккей ненавидел всеми фибрами души. А что любил? Рисовать любил. Моделировать объекты в перспективе любил. И движущиеся на большой скорости. Автомобили любил, о да. И мечтал, как было бы здорово однажды нарисовать собственную компьютерную игру, гоночный экшн с элементами криминала.

Но школа Колумбайн?..

\- Я сдохну, точно сдохну там!

И всё-таки один положительный момент в моей незавидной судьбе и позорной мягкотелости был. И я очень быстро узнал – какой.

Утром раненько я зашел на школьный двор, настороженно остановился, оценивая, что меня ждет: пять или шесть кучек подростков, уже сбитых вместе по главным признакам нетерпимости – цвету кожи и социальному статусу. Толпа очкариков-ботаников была на удивление большой, но я обогнул их, мне не с ними, нам точно не по пути. На бордюре, наполовину скрытые ветвями глицинии, сидели панки и пара готических девочек, довольно приветливые на вид и симпатичные. Мне, к сожалению, и не с ними, я обычный кажуал. Популярный парень, страшно загорелый, в темных очках на полфизии, торчал вместе со свитой у питьевого фонтанчика и громко рассказывал, как провел целый месяц каникул на Гавайях. Нет, к нему я тоже не ходок, как и к черномазым, стайке индусов и тем непонятным в странной клетчатой одежде, но явно похожим на лузеров и всеобщих козлов отпущения. Я понял, что кого-то пропустил, и вернулся, спускаясь по ступеням. Плевать, что скоро прозвенит звонок, я должен выбрать себе компанию. Обнаружил еще два вполне обыкновенных тела, пришедших в школьной форме, как и я. Решил, что к ним и примкну.

Только расслабился, начал считать ворон и глазеть на трех цыпочек, похожих на королев школы, громко застучавших каблуками по парковке, как тут какой-то здоровенный бык, очевидно, нападающий из местной команды по лакроссу, вывалился из их ядовито-розового Ситроена, заорал при виде меня: «Ба, новая цыпочка!» – и бросился вперед рогами. Схватил меня, гадко заржав, и что есть силы подбросил в воздух.

Я не мелкий вообще, но очень худощавый. Мама у меня такая, и Эллис тоже, вся семья дохляков, короче. Я, наверное, заорать хотел от возмущения, но под ложечкой так засосало... Этот перекачанный придурок запустил меня на реактивной тяге не очень высоко вверх, но настолько далеко в сторону, что я вылетел со двора на шоссе и упал – прямо на крышу проезжавшего мимо лимузина!

Господи, а больно-то бля как! О-ох...

Лимузин – ну конечно, кто ж сомневался – не остановился, заполучив на крышу нового пассажира. Продолжил себе ехать дальше, куда ехал. Однако вскоре люк в салон открылся, кто-то протянул руки и энергично втащил меня, распластанного мордой вниз, ушибившего себе все косточки, отбившего печень и совершенно обалдевшего, вовнутрь. Сумку мою тоже втащил, она просто чудом с плеча не свалилась. Посадил на пахнущий дорогой кожей диван, заставив выпрямиться, и даже что-то со школьного жилета отряхнул. Я, замерший ни жив ни мертв зажмурившись, осмелился только дышать. А потом, поскольку совершенно ничего не происходило – робко приоткрыл глаза.

Напротив, на таком же дорогущем диване, держа в одной руке сверкающий стаканчик (чего-то крепкого, наверное, бурбона), а в другой – пистолет, сидел молодой парень. Да какой там парень, почти пацан недозрелый, как и я. Нет, вру, не как я: белый-белый, с белыми же длинными волосами. Альбинос.

Он ловко провертел пистолет между пальцев, подбросил, поймал и наставил дулом на меня. И улыбнулся. Красиво улыбнулся, гад: не подло, не слащаво, а... Господи, просто он знал, что выглядит на миллион – в своем сшитом точно по фигуре черном костюме с иссиня-черным галстуком. Не просто выглядит, а он такой и есть. Особенный. Породистый. Человек, разъезжающий поутру в лимузине с личным охранником, человек-могущество.

Я же чувствовал себя неописуемо, как только мог чувствовать себя глупый и бесталанный сопляк, пропутешествовавший по небу по милости другого обделенного интеллектом сопляка и угодивший в смертельную ловушку, не успев ни вздохнуть, ни перднуть.

\- Ну, говорить-то умеешь? - произнес альбинос спокойным и властным, очень не детским голосом. - Арчи, выдай ему полотенце или платок, остановить этот розовый сок из расквашенного носа.

Арчи – тот громила, что «счистил» меня с крыши лимузина – выплыл из невидимой в темноте части салона с какой-то деревянной шкатулкой наперевес. А его бледный хозяин положил пистолет на перламутровый журнальный столик и невозмутимо вернулся к дегустации своего карамельно-красного напитка.

Так я по нелепейшему стечению обстоятельств начал прогуливать уроки в первый же день в старшей школе.

И познакомился с Джэком.


	2. Chapter 2

Арчи достал из шкатулки целый набор «скорой помощи» и принялся меня обрабатывать. В носу что-то противно чавкало, я решил было, что сломал перегородку, но боли не чувствовал. Он обработал рассечение и забил мне обе ноздри шариками ваты, заставив дышать ртом, сорвал мою жилетку вместе с рубашкой и намазал все синяки, которые нашел, прозрачным, довольно вонючим гелем. На ногах у меня тоже имелась пара ссадин плюс разбитые коленки, но уж брюки с себя снять я бы не дал. От укола успокоительного тоже отказался. И идеально вышколенный Арчи сложил все не пригодившиеся примочки, захлопнул шкатулку и растворился там, откуда пришел – в темноту салона слева. В темноте справа наверняка тоже кто-то находился, но оттуда не доносилось ни звука.

Лимузин продолжал мерно ехать по шоссе, не делая резких поворотов и нигде особо не притормаживая.

\- Цел? - альбинос опустошил стаканчик и выпустил из своих бледно-мучных пальцев. Я охотно пялился на них, потому что трусил смотреть ему в глаза. В большие и страшные бело-красные глаза. От мысли, что они у него такие стрёмные из-за природного отсутствия пигментов, он ни в чем не виноват и не специально пугает, легче не становилось. 

Я кивнул и, стараясь не шуметь и ничего не задеть машущими руками, напялил обратно свою одежду. Альбинос равнодушно наблюдал, как я ерошу короткие волосы, придавая им опять более-менее приличный вид, потом спросил:

\- Чем ты можешь быть мне полезен?

Я обалдел опять. Неуклюжей «птицей» я залетел к нему в лимузин нечаянно, то есть совершенно не по своей воле, и всё, чего хотел – это вернуться к школе и попасть уже, бллин, на «любимую» учебу.

\- Я... я не знаю.

\- Воображаешь, что свалился сюда по чистой случайности?

\- А разве нет?

\- Случайности не случайны. Если ты не был подослан врагами, а это исключено – значит, послан моей покровительницей Церерой... и должен стать мне другом.

\- Тебе нужен друг? Тебе?! - я оглядел убранство салона, называя про себя только материалы, из которого были изготовлены мебель и аксессуары, и не углубляясь дальше в восторг и зависть: дерево, дерево, хрусталь, тусклое золото, инкрустация полудрагоценными камнями, снова дерево, очень дорогое дерево, высококачественная шерсть и кожа, и – тут просто без вариантов – пуленепробиваемое стекло. Упомянутая им древнеримская богиня немного встревожила: язычник, даже без пушки, вдвое опаснее доброго христианина с пушкой. И какая нелегкая меня забросила именно на новенький сверкающий лимузин, а не в вонючий мусоровоз?

\- Неужели ты настолько глуп и наивен? Вообразил, что друзья продаются и покупаются за деньги? О, наверное, дело в количестве? Чем толще кошелек, тем верней товарищ? - альбинос насмешливо достал из кармана пачку долларов, туго схваченную стальным зажимом. - Возьми. И скажи, прибавилось ли желания быть моим другом?

Я не взял. Отвел взгляд в пол, какой интересный декоративный узор, надо же, встроенная подсветка для диско... Выключенная сейчас, правда...

Его страшные глаза тем временем сверлили дырку в центре моего лба. Я ощутил неслабый зуд, нервный, конечно, и поборолся с желанием почесаться. Хуже чем под лазерным прицелом торчать, ну честное слово.

\- Арчи, - негромко позвал альбинос, вдруг прекратив надо мной зрительно издеваться, - скажи водителю, пусть поворачивает это ведро на колёсах. Как поравняемся с воротами Колумбайн – выбросишь мусор на обочину, - и он раскинулся на диване, разложил руки в стороны, на спинке, и уставился в потолок.

Я всерьез поглупел, раз не сообразил, о каком мусоре шла речь. Удар мордой об асфальт был не сильным, но очень болезненным для самолюбия. На спину еще со звучным позорным шлепком приземлилась сумка. Дверца лимузина захлопнулась, ужасный обладатель кровавых глаз избавился от лишнего попутчика и поехал, очевидно, по своему прерванному маршруту. А я задавил слезы, защипавшие было глаза, вздернул нос, намотал длинную лямку помявшейся сумки вокруг левой (менее болевшей) руки и поковылял в школу.

Медсестре не нуждалась в описании моей исторической потасовки с капитаном команды по лакроссу, она, похоже, меня ждала: очевидцев моего фееричного полета было предостаточно, успели пересказать в лицах и в красках. Побранила за то, что не пришел сразу, и где я вообще полчаса прошлялся.

Действительно, где?

На сей раз я успокоительную микстуру принял, доверяю школьной корове-фармацевту, стало быть. Сбивчиво поблагодарил за помощь, одновременно хмуро порадовавшись, что ничего из одежды (пока) не порвал и капитально не запачкал, и приуныв, что так и не нашел себе в школе компанию. Как первый день проведешь, так весь триместр и...

Но я раздраженно прервал нытье, сфотографировал расписание предметов по часам и кабинетам и поплелся в свой класс естествознаний, что на втором этаже. Посидел под стенкой в ожидании, пока закончится первый урок (биология), и прошмыгнул сквозь толпу торопливо выходящих учеников, смешался с ними на несколько секунд, вертя изо всех сил головой и выискивая себе свободное место. Таковое нашлось в среднем ряду, предпоследнее, очень удачно, подальше от учительницы. Я прошел к нему ровным шагом, будто что-то забыл взять или положить. Но мое появление всё равно не осталось для нее незамеченным.

\- Скольд? Скольд Монро? Молодой человек, я к вам обращаюсь!

Я неохотно повернулся и снял с себя сумку. Да, я только пришел. Да, я уже с кем-то подрался. Да, у меня из носу вата торчит, как у фрика какого-то. Просто не распекайте дольше минуты, просто дайте спокойно усадить свою жопу на крашеный отвратной коричневой краской стул.

\- Вы из школы Уильяма Робертса к нам пожаловали?

\- Верно, мисс.

\- Меня зовут миссис Кора Монтбелло. Два года я буду преподавать вам естественные науки: первый год – биологию, второй – химию, а на третий меня заменит мистер Сторм, преподаватель физики и математического анализа.

\- Я рад это слышать, миссис Монтбелло, - коротко вздохнул, мечтая избавиться от этого скучнейшего разговора с женщиной, похожей на раскормленную мышь и смотревшейся кошмарно в пиджаке от какого-то вечернего костюма, модного лет сорок назад, и совершенно не подходящей ему по фасону офисной юбке-карандаше. Как я это подметил? Долгие вечера в компании Эллис и ее изысканного гардероба покоряющей Голливуд леди не прошли даром.

\- Вы в порядке, Монро?

\- В полном, миссис... Кора, - я с вызовом наглого и трудного подростка взглянул на нее из-под челки. - Вы остаетесь? Следующий урок тут ведете?

Оказалось, что да. Сраная старшая школа. Я должен был выдержать вторую биологию, а затем – пару истории, чтобы дожить до ленча в столовой.

Забив на возможность найти компанию – ученики всё равно приходили и уходили, сверяясь со своими индивидуальными расписаниями, постоянно мелькали новые лица – я лег на парту, подложив сумку под голову, и благополучно проспал весь фотосинтез каких-то мхов-экстремофилов и сине-зеленых водорослей. И определенно мог проспать и всю историю завоеваний Эрнана Кортеса в Центральной Америке, полностью пренебрегая следующим учителем – лысеньким мистером Кармоди, если бы не...

Ничем, кроме идиотской шутки и хреново спланированного розыгрыша, это быть не могло!

Кто-то ворвался в класс посреди монотонного объяснения. Кармоди бормотал с упорством идиота о резне в Чолуле, штурме испанской резиденции и смерти Монтесумы (я все это почитывал на досуге летом, но тем слаще было дремать, осторожно освободив левую ноздрю от ваты; правая пока кровоточила) и был прерван громкими дверными петлями, не скрипнувшими, а неприятно прошелестевшими. Я приподнялся, невольно обрушивая различные кары на дерзкого нарушителя моего сна, почесал ухо, да так и замер, с согнутым пальцем в ухе.

В школу Колумбайн, на второй этаж, во вшивую комнату, наполненную стоящими в три ряда одноместными партами из дешевого ДСП, в четыре стены, обклеенные педерастично-радостными лозунгами об уверенности в себе и достижении успехов, вошел Джэк. Я всё еще не знал, что он Джэк, на тот момент он был для меня кошмарным видением, неким красноглазым монстром из лимузина, в костюмчике за миллион баксов.

Костюм и рубашку цвета бычьей крови он, правда, снял. Ну, пришлось: я не сомневаюсь, что его бы тут мгновенно убили и ограбили, явись он в прикиде от Emporio Armani и при шелковом галстуке, сшитом вручную китайскими девственницами. Нет, он выглядел как все. Точнее, пытался выглядеть, укрыв свое бледное-бледное тело под старой неряшливой футболкой с принтом грузовика-трансформера (Оптимуса Прайма) и под мешковатыми джинсами, размера на два больше, чем надо бы, и обувшись зачем-то в шипастые кеды, предназначенные для скейт-бординга. Может, стилист-знаток бомж-стиля ему там чего при объяснении напутал?

Длинные белые волосы растрепал самый лучший стилист – ветер, так что они единственные вписывались в образ «я обыкновенный парень из глубинки, не отвлекайтесь от лекции».

\- Не помешаю? - спросил он равнодушным голосом и вплыл, невыносимо дразня. Приковал внимание абсолютно всех и каждого, дремавших парней и девиц. Но девиц – особенно.

Мистер Кармоди закряхтел и забулькал, соображая, что надо ответить в таких случаях. Сунулся в свой допотопный компьютер, не очень метко попадая по клавиатуре заскорузлыми и скрученными ранним артритом пальцами.

\- Постойте, вас нет в электронном журнале. Все ученики там подшиты с фотографиями, ваше лицо я бы запомнил.

\- Ну еще бы, - улыбнулся монстр-альбинос и поплыл в модных кедах вдоль рядов, все ближе к последнему столу... и ко мне. - Я перевелся в Колумбайн вчера, не успели скопировать из общей базы во все избранные мной группы по интересам.

\- Значит, вы самый свежий из первокурсников[1] и должны представиться! Расскажите о себе классу, уверен, хотя бы четверть текущих слушателей встретится с вами не раз в других аудиториях.

\- Ладно, - подозрительно легко согласился обесцвеченный новичок, бросил свой рюкзак на стул, подмигнул мне и пошел к доске. - Я тоже преподам вам небольшой урок истории, расскажу о фамильном древе – о ветках возрастом примерно в сто сорок лет. Итак, - он с преувеличенной манерностью скрестил тонкие руки на груди. - Мой прадед Джон Патрик Ортис родился в Трансваале в семье шотландца-рудокопа, служил в британских войсках и участвовал в англо-бурской войне. Был тяжело ранен, доставлен с женой в госпиталь Глазго, а оттуда, когда поправился, решил отплыть в Америку, за лучшей жизнью. Его сын и мой дед, Рудольф Монтгомери Ортис, вытянул счастливый билет, унаследовав от матери-голландки предпринимательскую жилку. Он основал в Денвере автомастерскую, которую позже расширил до заправочной станции, магазина, кафетерия и мойки. Благодаря ему в годы Великой депрессии моя семья не обнищала и обстоятельства позволили обзавестись детьми, дочерью и сыном – Луизой Марией и Генри Луи. Судьба Луизы сложилась несколько печально: в возрасте десяти лет она умерла от осложнений пневмонии. И безутешная чета Ортисов в очень позднем возрасте решилась завести еще одного ребенка – мою мать, Иви.

\- Эй, приятель, - перебил вдруг рыжий очкарик, сидевший за первой партой в левом ряду – Остин, как я узнал потом в столовой за перекусом (перекус случился дважды, но об этом потом). - А твой дядька Генри Луи – не тот ли Генри Ортис, который возглавляет государственное казначейство США?

Вот те на. По кабинету пошел гул, хихиканье, шепот и волнения. Этого я и боялся. Быстро же у нас разоблачили белобрысого принца, неубедительно записавшегося в липовые нищие.

\- Бред какой, - с довольно натуралистично сыгранным раздражением ответил альбинос. - Пораскинул бы немного мозгами: ведь в таком случае – что я забыл в паршивой муниципальной школе, м? Мой дядя Генри – его тёзка и однофамилец. Как мне повезло-то, а? Но я бы не отказался от дяди-казначея, да кто бы отказался...

Всё, они съели это, не заподозрив подвоха. Актер он средненький – или нарочно не старался, чтобы меня позлить. Заслуженно заработал полное падение интереса и почти полную потерю внимания в своей VIP-персоне. Девочки снова скучающе рассматривали ноготки с французским маникюром, а мальчики уткнулись в мобилки. Лишь я упорно ел глазами Оптимуса Прайма на его футболке. И еще мистер Кармоди забулькал, опомнившись.

\- Продолжай рассказ, Ортис. Ты остановился на ветви родителей.

\- Я думал, вы уже наелись этими бревнами, - ухмыльнулся тот. - Муж Иви, Трэвис, взял после бракосочетания нашу фамилию, видимо, чтобы не прерывать династию. Я их почти не знал. Они погибли трагически вследствие бытового несчастного случая: от взрыва газа на кухне. Я уцелел, потому что провел весь тот день в детском саду. Опекуном мне назначили дядю Генри, у него я и прожил большую часть сознательной жизни в пригороде Денвера. Гонял с ним на великах по выходным, а как подрос – то на квадроциклах. Отличный мужик, мы хорошо ладим, хотя отцом я его никогда не называл. Он отдал меня в среднюю школу имени Брюса Рэндольфа, которую я три месяца назад окончил со средне-паршивенькими баллами, и вот я здесь, перед вами выступаю, как сильно опоздавший и типа провинившийся.

\- Ты не назвал своё имя, чувак, - подал голос тот же противный въедливый очкарик.

\- Джэк, - мягко вымолвил он и превратился для меня из монстра, задаваки-альбиноса и просто из не самого приятного типа – в Джэка.

Джэк – вовсе не имя, а некое особенно точное описание его естества. Чтобы понять это, нужно быть настоящим ценителем прекрасного, а не отморозком, день-деньской качающим бицуху или покуривающим травку или тусующимся с уличной шпаной. Я был как раз, без ложной скромности, утонченной натурой. Я прочувствовал. Умение быть Джэком сродни умению быть жонглером или канатоходцем: одно неверное движение – и ты рассыпал игрушки и мячики, или, что еще того хуже и плачевнее – сорвался вниз с каната и рассыпался на куски сам.

Джэк превосходно владел каждым из названных опасных искусств. Закончив жонглировать толпой, слегка поклонился, скорее даже с издевкой, чем из вежливости, кивнул непрерывно булькающему мистеру Кармоди и гибкой плывущей походкой прошествовал, как по канату, на свое место – последняя парта среднего ряда, непосредственно за моей спиной.

И едва он сел, меня мороз по спине продрал.

* * *

[1] Непереводимая игра слов: the most fresh from freshmen (англ).


	3. Chapter 3

Я больше не мог спать. Они не давали мне уснуть! «Они» – это Джэк и его новая компания. Цыпочки, которых я принял за королев школы, всей троицей облепили его, придвинув столы и стулья. Джэк что-то говорил, а цыпочки дружно ржали, заглушая несчастного мистера Кармоди. На пару робко брошенных булькающих замечаний никто не среагировал. Я поискал поддержку среди класса, но даже рыжий очкарик вздыхал с завистью и скрытым интересом, забыв переворачивать нужные страницы в учебнике.

В момент, когда я поклялся себе, что ни за что не обернусь посмотреть на Джэка, он больно ущипнул меня. Я подскочил, цепляясь ногой за стул и падая (вместе со стулом) на бок, в проход. Я заорал, но мой вопль потонул в хохоте тридцати человек. Но благодаря тому, что мистер Кармоди выгнал нас обоих с урока, я смог разозленно задать Джэку свой вопрос еще раз, и теперь нам никто не мешал. Ни свиты из девок, ни Арчи, ни пистолета. Наверное. Арчи мог дежурить под школой и примчать по первому зову.

Я схватил альбиноса за грудки и хотел, пожалуй, швырнуть на стену, да только силенок всё равно не хватало, и Джэк с уверенной улыбкой прижал меня к старой побелке сам.

\- Какого черта тебе здесь надо? - прошипел я, потея. Кровавые глаза приблизились максимально к моему лицу, сверлили в упор, пугали, но недостаточно, чтоб я спасовал. - Мы же договорились до того, что я тебе не нужен. Если хотел купить эту школу – иди на аукцион или к директору.

\- Школа мне ни к чему. Я вернулся за тобой, - ответил Джэк и был крайне и раздражающе невозмутим. - Я понял, что ты мне интересен. Потому что не раскусил тебя, не понял, кто ты. А меня заводят такие загадки. Я знаю, ты страшно обижен. Позволь мне сделать для тебя что-нибудь.

\- Ничего мне от тебя не надо, придурок! Пожрать бы когда-нибудь, да уйти из этого места живым!

\- Тогда пойдем в столовую.

\- Рано еще. И урок не закончился.

\- Какая разница. Для нас всё приготовят и накроют.

Он что, с луны свалился? Я фыркнул с недоверием, но пошел. Когда он отклеивал меня от стены, испуг куда-то запропастился. Я не забывал про безмолвного бугая Арчи, про пистолет и про то, что не располагаю ни единым достоверным фактом о личности опасного красноглазого парня, о его прошлом и роде занятий в настоящем. Но всё равно почувствовал себя рядом с ним в безопасности. И когда он предложил мне руку, чтоб опереться – я взял ее. Да и с чего было отказываться? Это по его милости я прихрамывал.

Столовая в Колумбайн самая обычная, две стопки желтых пластиковых подносов и две неулыбчивые толстухи на раздаче. Салат-бар и витрины десертов пустовали, духовые шкафы для разогрева замороженных пицц и гамбургеров стояли настежь, выключенные, наверное, безуспешно проветривались с прошлого учебного года от жирных ароматов. Мне очень хотелось позубоскалить на тему, как сильно я был прав насчет жрачки, а Джэк – нет, но счёл благоразумным помалкивать. Особенно когда несколько раз поймал жесткое и повелительное, просто-таки не терпящее отказов выражение его физии.

\- Хэллоу, дамы, можно нам блинчиков с сиропом? Слыхали о происшествии на школьном дворе? Моему приятелю после неравной битвы не помешало бы ваше тепло, то есть тепло ваших сковородок, и участие. Прошу, не отказывайте попавшим в беду. Почему бы нам затем не присесть вчетвером и не потолковать за стаканчиком колы?

Он говорил и говорил, плавно и красиво, а я – столбенел. Его многогранные таланты раскрывались мне достаточно медленно, постепенно, но этот он выложил козырной картой на стол сразу, не стесняясь.

Несмотря на приметную устрашающе запоминающуюся внешность, Джэк умел ладить с людьми. Очаровывать их, умасливать, повышать самое конченное и порченое настроение, особенно, если имел дело с девчонками. От модуляций его голоса они млели и раскрывались, как перезрелые орехи. Умело и безошибочно он настраивал тембр на волну любой, от худенькой прелестницы до неказистого бочонка в юбке, он подкреплял слова жестами и искренними белозубыми улыбками, вокруг его жутких глаз появлялись славные морщинки, он казался милым, чутким, своим в доску, а как он выговаривал «прошу»... Это было волшебно. Это впрямь казалось магией.

Я поймал себя на горячо учащенном дыхании. Одна из толстух грохнула большой сковородкой о новенькую электрическую плитку. Я всё еще не совладал с собой, когда зашипело жидкое тесто, а Джэк шепнул в сводящей с ума интонации: «И влейте капельку сливок, солнце моё, тех двадцатипроцентных, не жалейте, будет очень пышно. Хотите, я помогу вам? Как насчет поджарить пару полосок бекона? Я проложу их яблочными дольками, а вы полейте всю композицию карамельным соусом, вот увидите, получится пальчики оближешь. Где у вас тут ящик с фруктами? Чудно, чудно... нет, я сам, я же мужчина. И совсем ящик не тяжелый, ну что вы».

Джэк давно уж перемахнул через прилавок и витрины и хозяйничал в кухонном пространстве как у себя дома, командуя, что делать и в какой последовательности. Его мучнистые, кое-где прозрачные из-за обесцвеченной кожи руки оставались чистенькими, он расчетливо прикладывал их к филейным частям двух послушных рабынь, мимолетно и невзначай, но я всё видел. И не удивился бы, если заарканенные жирухи слегка повизгивали от удовольствия – всё равно сковорода громко шипела, заглушая любые непристойные звуки. Джэк собрал волосы, как заправской повар, дурацкий подростковый наряд из джинсов и футболки несуразно сидел на нём, и чем дальше, тем несуразнее, контрастируя с тем богатством, что он носил на плечах.

С замиранием сердца я сказал себе, что столкнулся с феноменом, вероятность существования которого сравнима с вероятностью путешествий во времени или воскрешением динозавров. Джэк не был киношным персонажем, героем комикса, плодом моего воображения, и всё же он был невозможно хорош. Фантастически. «Добрый» гангстер исключительной внешности? Сопляк, наделенный взрослым изворотливым умом? Не забыть бы спросить, сколько ему лет. Я наблюдал за выбранной линией поведения и восхищался – не без ложки дегтя. Меня царапали по самолюбию его изысканные манеры. Наверное, его исключительная воспитанность прорывается так или иначе сквозь любой напускной образ. Нет, я уверен, он справится с ролью даже неотесанного уличного бандюгана с четырьмя классами образования, но ему необходима репетиция, и чем тупее роль – тем больше времени отнимет подготовка и вхождение в неё. А пока он сымпровизировал. Коварный юный манипулятор. Злой гений. И он старался для меня? Но почему?

Я чуть опять не забыл, что должен дышать. Надеюсь, что не слишком открыто аплодировал ему всем своим видом, и если да – Джэк не преминет поязвить об этом, но чуть попозже. Чтоб не слоняться из стороны в сторону в ожидании угощения, я присел за ближайший колченогий столик. Поднос не брал – нам принесут всё на золотом блюдечке.

Но когда всё было готово, сковородки отстреляли маслом, а горка блинчиков, дымясь, расположилась на краю витрины, сверкая медовой позолотой кленового сиропа...

\- Дамы, вы не сходите припудрить носики? Нам с другом нужно пошептаться.

Разве он не обещал толстухам посиделки вчетвером? Не важно, он вил из них верёвки. Мы остались в столовой наедине с угощением. Джэк поставил тарелку ровно передо мной. Я не ждал церемонного пожелания приятного аппетита, но и наброситься на еду сразу что-то мешало.

\- Ешь, - бросил он спокойно, с очень слабым отголоском столь свойственной ему повелительности.

\- А ты?

\- Я? Это не я с голоду помирал.

\- Джэк... что происходит?

\- Этот провонявший салом сарай в нашем полном распоряжении минут на десять, так что я советовал бы не рассусоливать. Только жуй тщательно, не подавись.

\- Я не про эпизод с кухарками. Что происходит глобально? Что ты задумал? На кой я тебе сдался? Я достаточно умный, чтобы знать, какой я обычный. Не самый обычный, а усредненно-обычный. И в самый раз, чтоб быть пустым местом. Ни рыба, ни мясо.

\- Нет, ты достаточно кретин и не соображаешь, о чём толкуешь. Ешь давай.

\- А пошептаться? Ты же...

\- Ешь, кому говорю.

Моя мать бы уже повысила голос. Но не Джэк. В его приказе звенели металлические наручники и кляпы, от немигающих бело-красных глаз хотелось то ёжиться, то чесаться. Он феномен, бесспорно. Настоящий монстр. И я влип – уже не развяжусь с ним никак. Только почему-то всё равно было ни капельки не страшно. И вкусно, как же вкусно. В жизни таких блинчиков на завтрак не ел. И в таком преступном количестве.

Я перестал настороженно пялиться на Джэка и набил себе рот, вымазываясь в липком сиропе по уши.


	4. Chapter 4

Момент пошептаться – если Джэк в действительности этого хотел – наступил после занятий. В стенах школы мы нигде не могли зависнуть вдвоем. Я решительно никого не интересовал из сокурсников или потенциальных подруг, не в последнюю очередь из-за треклятой альбиносной харизмы Джэка. Мне зря показалось, что ажиотаж вокруг него утих после признания о дядюшке Генри. Просто этим коровам и бычкам понадобилось время прожевать и переварить жвачку из говна и сена, чтобы затем приступить к штурму.

На каждой перемене предметов к нему кто-то подбегал, что-то предлагал, мялся, заикался или грозно петушился, боясь прослыть среди своих посмешищем. Это касалось парней. Девицы налетали стайками, глуповато хихикая или строя неприступные мины, но монстр-очаровашка не оставлял на их обороне камня на камне, едва открывал красивый белозубый рот. Те три цыпочки, вернее, их лидер, расфуфыренная стерва-брюнетка по имени Лесли, планировала объявить мистера Джэка Ортиса своей собственностью до выпускного бала включительно. То есть я в этом не сомневаюсь. И я был готов к неоднозначной реакции за появление под руку с ним – строго для его спасения от острых женских коготков, не больше. Но Джэк не проявил ни малейшего желания притвориться гомосексуалом, хотя прямо мы об этом не заговорили и многозначительными взглядами не обменялись.

Он витал глубоко в своих мыслях, в несомненном отрешении от школьной бытовухи, улыбался рассеянно и почему-то продолжал сражать этим наповал и отвечал то, чего от него ждали, а не какую-то глупость невпопад.

Я тихо столбенел дальше.

Лесли ушла несолоно хлебавши, на ее обильно затонированном лице читались оскорбление и полнейшая растерянность, а ведь Джэк сказал ей всего четыре слова. Каких? Но я не расслышал, даром что сидел за соседней партой.

Потом наступил большая перемена, я отправился в столовую повторно, один. Переев в первый раз, я взял только стакан апельсинового фрэша и маленькую пачку печеного картофеля. Еще мороженое всучили на сдачу: четвертаки из кассы выгребли. Рыжая заноза по имени Остин присоединилась к моему столику без разрешения. Я не препятствовал – какая разница, если в старшей школьной иерархии я уже аутсайдер?

\- Привет, - сказал он несколько заискивающе, хотя на уроке мистера Кармоди вёл себя дерзко.

\- Недавно виделись, - ответил я без настроения. Мне слишком хотелось вернуться к Джэку и в то же время надоело, что на людях он мной пренебрегает. Вдобавок я злился на себя, что больше ни о ком и ни о чём думать не мог.

\- Этот выстиранный с отбеливателем новичок, - безошибочно угадал Остин, откуда дует ветер, - тебе нравится или бесит?

\- А как он тебе?

\- Палец в рот не клади. Мне кажется, его семейка нюхается с мафией или что-то в этом роде. Лучше с ним не связываться. Большие деньги, большие риски.

\- А ты, значит, местный ботан? И у всех от твоих заумных разговоров трещит башка?

\- Эй, полегче. Я не напрашиваюсь тебе в лучшие друзья. Кажется, мне пора отсесть.

\- Остынь, - я придержал его поднос. Оттуда чуть не свалились наггетсы и тарелка с зеленой лапшой. - Ты всех знаешь?

\- Такое уж невезение, что некоторые из присутствующих в этой столовой задирали меня, начиная с третьего класса в школе Рэндольфа. Ищешь кого-то конкретного?

Я попросил рассказать мне о группках по интересам, виденных утром во дворе, о популярном парне (им оказался сынок директрисы Колумбайн, Билли) и особенно о виновнике нашего с Джэком спонтанного знакомства.

\- Недоумок Стивенс? Приехал с Лесли на розовом Ситроене, да?

\- Угу. Я принял его за нападающего из команды по лакроссу. Но у меня было маловато времени поразмышлять, каким видом спорта он увлекается, пока он выбрасывал меня за школьный забор, перепутав с мячиком.

\- А откуда ты знаешь, что наши верзилы играют на поле в лакросс, а не в футбол?

\- Вовсе не знаю. Интуиция? - я пожал плечами и сделал гримасу.

\- Он их капитан. Учится последний семестр, потом валит в команду штата. Еще фунт синяков и ссадин, и больше ты его не увидишь.

\- Так он на два года старше?

\- На три, - Остин ухмыльнулся с чувством превосходства. - Парень от природы не Эйнштейн. А уж после стольких ударов клюшкой по башке... У него по всем предметам был бы неуд, если бы не мистер Забини, тренер.

К ситуации не привыкать. В каждой школе был свой мистер Забини и свой Стивенс, задиравший своих дрыщей вроде Остина и меня (хотя втайне я предпочитал считать себя неповторимым, пусть и не способным дать сдачи). Но Колумбайн перестала быть «каждой», едва появился нюанс, новый неучтенный фактор. Джэк.

Доболтав с Остином и посчитав его безобидным неудачником, я оставил ему свою пачку картофеля и вернулся в учебную аудиторию на втором этаже. Полурастаявшее мороженое, к которому я тоже не притронулся, отдал Джэку – сожранная стопка блинов стояла в горле. Опять интуиция? Джэк действительно был не прочь отведать мой десерт. Жаль, не успел.

Недоумок Стивенс завалился на разборки, свирепо вращая глазами и вопросительно ревя, кто посмел обидеть его «кобылку». Это он о Лесли? Я хихикнул, забыв об осторожности. И попал. Должен был получить по первое число, даром что окровавленную ватку из ноздрей с предыдущей взбучки не вынул. И если Джэк заступится за меня здесь – без Арчи, пистолета и прочих атрибутов своей тайной власти – получит тоже. Длинный и утонченный, немногим массивнее меня, он рисковал, если бы вышел наперерез, узнать, чем пахнут кулаки Стивенса.

И он вышел. От страха меня бросило в горячий пот.

Чудес не существовало, пусть Джэк был феноменом, но не суперменом. Даже изучай он восточные единоборства и воспроизведи по памяти пару удачных приёмов, он не имел шансов продержаться и минуты в реальной драке, не говоря уж о том, чтобы остановить пыхтящую глыбу мяса и тестостерона в именной сине-желтой куртке. Недоумок Стивенс весил не меньше двухсот фунтов, мог без затей напрыгнуть и раздавить собой кого угодно. Следовало поступить разумнее: дать меня избить сейчас, а моего обидчика проучить как-нибудь потом, без свидетелей, чтобы озлобленный тренер не нашел кому мстить за потерю капитана команды. Так я думал, с тревогой глядя, как Стивенс надвигается на трусливого меня и отважного альбиноса.

Джэк не стал с ним драться.

Одним точным ударом Джэк сломал ему нос.

И пусть это длилось мгновение, в ушах у меня до конца дня отдавался долгий и бесконечно смачный хруст разлетающегося на части хряща. То есть, конечно, я преувеличивал. Но как еще хорошенько передать всю крутость и сокрушительность хука, который выдал Джэк? Давид, побивший Голиафа, не справился бы лучше.

Я понятия не имел, насколько это больно, как долго заживает, вправляется и срастается, но Стивенса мы затем не видели поблизости не только до конца дня, но и до конца триместра. Однако я снова поторопился забежать впереди паровоза.

Проспав финальный урок средневековой истории, я с радостью навострил лыжи домой. Ну и денёк выдался, первый в новой школе. По правде говоря, я был в обиде на Джэка за все устроенные представления. Он обезвредил моего врага, но он также обделил меня друзьями, ненавязчиво решив, что с меня хватит и его угрожающей красноглазой персоны. Меня не замечали настолько прилежно и ретиво, насколько пищали и пёрлись от него. Совершенно очевидно, что компания моих убогих однокурсников ему не нужна, он рисовался исключительно передо мной, показывая, как выгодно заполучить его в союзники. Но зачем, зачем? Если это не то же самое, что быть друзьями. Может, он не понимает разницы? Ну так я популярно объясню. Когда мы наконец останемся вдвоем.

Школьные ворота позади, на парковки разъехались все автомобили. Чёрный лимузин предусмотрительно ждал в одном квартале от Колумбайн. Я демонстративно шагал мимо, приволакивая ушибленную ногу, но Джэк затащил меня в салон, легко одолев сопротивление моего покрытого кровоподтеками тела.

\- Я отвезу тебя домой, - произнес он буднично, и сразу ясно, что мне не отвертеться, это не вопрос, он не рассматривал ни под каким углом возможность, что я могу быть против. Но... он что теперь, всегда будет решать всё за меня?

\- Джэк, так дело не пойдет. Ты душишь меня.

Секунду он не понимал. Но у него умная белобрысая голова. Он медленно кивнул ею, в кровавых глазах появилось новое выражение, обдавшее холодом. Я выжидал, не смея добавить что-нибудь. Пусть додумает свою думу, прежде чем я разозлю его.

Джэк сделал знак, Арчи возник из темноты слева и налил ему яркий медно-золотой напиток в переливающийся хрустальными гранями стакан. Это другой алкоголь, я понял по богатству цвета, более благородный, видимо, под особые случаи. Как мой.

\- Мне нужно переодеться, - уронил Джэк отчужденно и исчез в темноте справа. Он даже не пригубил своё «лекарство». Почему-то я осмелел и сделал это за него.

Круто. Терпко и раздирающе, жглось в горле и опалило желудок. Пахло дымом и в то же время свежим яблочным суфле – как горелый рождественский пирог, но без корицы и других слащавых пряностей. Хотелось выпить до дна. Хорошо, что я не успел охаметь настолько, когда Джэк вернулся – в утреннем чёрном костюме и чёрном шелковом галстуке, опять мальчик на миллион, опять с обложки. Он мог надеть другой, свежий наряд, но как будто знал, что мне сильно понравился этот.

Стакан он отнял без комментариев и признаков недовольства. Отставил на подлокотник своего дивана, так и не отпив, и требовательно двинулся на меня. Полагаю, ему патологически нравилось вторгаться в моё личное пространство, съедая его подчистую, не оставляя мне ничего. Это входило в его понимание «дружбы». И мне должно было причинять дискомфорт угнетенное положение, вечно припертое к стенке. Хотя не причиняло, если быть честным. Мы не стояли на равных – да и как мы могли? Но в далеко идущих наивно-радужных планах я об этом мечтал, несознательно.

\- Послушай...

Он держал меня за плечи. Мы соприкасались одеждой. Я ощущал слабый намек на тепло, идущее от его тела, и запах – дорогой, недосягаемый, запах привилегий, данных с рождения. Ни с того, ни с сего, без всякой связи с происходящим, мне захотелось быть им. Быть Джэком. Влезть в его шнурованные итальянские туфли, вдохнуть полной грудью свободу и власть. Искупаться в деньгах. Свить веревки из первого встречного. Что там еще? Да что угодно. Джэк был способен на всё.

Могу ли я добиться такого хотя бы вполовину, если он сделает меня частью своей жизни, позволит перенимать его умения, искусство быть крутым? На его условиях? На моих? Их нужно было обсудить. Но не прямо сейчас.

Сейчас я смутился. В школе он отказался прикинуться гомосексуалом. Неужели потому, что Джэк был им на самом деле? Меня ждали поцелуй, приставание, стянутая пара брюк? Как ни старался, я не представил грязную половую близость с ним. И она противоречила первоначальному заявлению о дружбе.

Я отвернул голову максимально вбок, стараясь избежать возможного прикосновения к лицу, к губам. Моя ориентация еще некоторое время оставалась для меня загадкой. То есть я по умолчанию записал себя в лагерь традиционных ухажеров-любителей слабого пола, но пока мне не представился случай поухаживать ни за кем. Девушки... да рано мне было думать о них! Рано.

Лишенные пигмента волосы черкнули по моей шее. Пока мы торчали в школе, из меня благополучно вышибло память, какие они длинные. Джэк хитро собрал их и спрятал во время совместной вылазки в столовую – и правильно сделал, чтоб они не превращали его при каждом удобном случае в неформала-анархиста или денверского наместника Дракулы. Но вот он их распустил, отросшие ниже плеч. И, по-моему, намеревался продолжительно пристать к моему уху: я слышал его затрудненное дыхание всё четче и ближе и чуть не лопнул от напряжения.

Я не знал, что делать! Как реагировать? Джэк не привлекал меня. Может быть, в страшном сне я и займусь с ним сексом, но пусть этот сон приснится как можно позже. Лет через тридцать. И то не уверен, что буду готов.

\- Отлично, - Джэк толкнул меня. Диван, обитый приятно поскрипывающей кожей, не спружинил. Я прирос к нему задницей. - Хочешь еще выпить?

\- Чего?.. - и опять я испугался. Он желает притупить мою гетеросексуальность с помощью спиртного, храбрости придать? Совсем рехнулся?!

\- Я доволен, Скольд. Ты не клюнул. Последнее, в чем я не был уверен – не одолеет ли тебя искушение пролезть ко мне в душу через постель, если я сам выражу желание разделить ее с тобой.

\- Иди ты на хрен! К чему дебильные проверки?!

Нет, ну что за человек больной! Напрасно я полдня давил и убаюкивал обиду, она вспыхнула пожаром в полную силу. Джэку не светит заполучить в друзья ни одну живую душу на этой паршивой планете! Потому что он ублюдок прокаженный, паранойей насквозь проеденный.

\- Выпусти меня отсюда, - я нетвердо двинулся к двери. Пойло такое крепкое с одного глотка, или хромота усилилась, или всё вместе. - И прими добрый совет – свали из моей школы тем же путём, каким привалил. Ловить тебе там нечего. Урод.

Понадеялся, что ему хватит ума не трогать меня больше мучнистыми паучьими руками. Они внушали отвращение. Я открыл лимузин, наплевав, что мы мчим по довольно оживленной улице со скоростью не менее тридцати миль в час.

\- Прости, - донеслось до меня из темноты слева.

\- Что-что? Не расслышал.

\- Простите, мистер Монро.

Может, это Арчи? Как бы мне ни хотелось валять дурака с обидой подольше, но Джэк встал у распахнутой двери рядом со мной и повторил в третий раз. Притворяясь глухим, я поглазел с минуту на проносящиеся мимо нас магазины и рестораны центра Денвера, потом сдался.

\- Никаких подвохов с... с сам знаешь чем, - потребовал я, хоть и не слишком уверенно. При желании Джэк охмурит меня своим манипуляторским голосом.

\- Никаких, - подтвердил он.

\- Тебе ведь не нужны мальчики, правда? - тут я вообще утратил уверенность. Джэк имел право спать хоть с пони. Или с сибирской борзой. Или развлекаться по выходным с трупами трансвеститов, присланными в продолговатых картонках из окружного морга. Это никого не касалось. Хотя я чувствовал, что его постельные утехи в будущем коснутся меня еще как. Если мы по редчайшему стечению обстоятельств станем близкими друзьями.

\- Не нужны. Но я хочу иметь право дотрагиваться до тебя.

\- Зачем?

\- Я так хочу.

\- Зачем?

\- Разреши мне вольность.

\- А что в обмен разрешишь мне ты?

\- То, о чём просил.

\- Разве я что-то просил?

Секунду я не понимал. Но у меня тоже вполне сносная голова. _«Ты душишь меня»._ Джэк принял правила? Согласился? Здорово.

\- И я могу спорить с тобой и следовать принятым мною решениям, независимо от того, какими глупыми и безрассудными они тебе покажутся?

\- Да, Скольд.

\- И если я попаду из-за них в неприятности, ты не будешь злорадствовать и потешаться?

\- Буду. Но из неприятностей вытащу. Если попросишь. А нет – выбирайся сам.

Это было по мне. Мужчина должен отвечать за свои поступки. Хотя бы начинать, методом проб и ошибок. Но мы не все опасные штуки прояснили.

\- До каких частей моего тела ты хочешь дотрагиваться, Джэк?

\- До любых.

\- Руками?

\- Руками.

\- Ты фетишист?

\- Нет. То есть я так не думаю. Но я ни разу не задавался вопросом фетиша. Не представлял... в таком свете.

\- А кого еще ты параллельно лапаешь этими руками?

\- Никого. У меня будешь ты.

\- Не нравится мне, как это звучит, Джэк.

\- Поверь, ты вскоре успокоишься, узнав меня чуть получше. И поймешь, насколько невинно то, о чём мы толкуем.

\- Ну да, после неудачной попытки меня совратить я всему безоговорочно поверил, уши развесил.

\- Я довез тебя до дома, Скольд. Давай провожу еще до порога.

\- Может, не стоит?

\- Есть одно незаконченное дело.

Я обрадовался: мы пошепчемся о чем-то важном, чего я ждал со столовой и жадного объедалова блинчиками. Я безумно хотел положить краеугольный камень нашего доверия, услышать любую невероятную историю из его детства или признание, что он до сих пор читает комиксы.

А получил... удар под дых. Не буквальный, не физический. Но эмоционально – равный по силе.

Дошли мы молча. На крыльце – попрощались. «До завтра» и «до завтра».

Я разочарованно повернулся спиной, разыскивая в кармане ключ. Джэк улучил удобный момент, хотя каждый момент, в сущности, был удобным: я забил на его присутствие, он мог свободно вернуться к лимузину. Но вместо этого он больно сжал меня за руки, прижимаясь сзади. Очень больно. Так, словно его гадкие твёрдые пальцы пробили мне кисти и запястья, влезли между костей и сухожилий, шевелят и цепляют там каждый долбанный узелок и сочленение. Я заорал отчаянным матом и еле повернулся, не описать в каком болевом шоке. Я готовился обрушить на его предательскую выбеленную голову все-все ругательства, которые знал, только язык меня не слушался. И хорошо.

Потому что мой несчастный кровоточащий нос вмиг зажил, засохшая ватка выпала из ноздри. Синяки пропали. И хромота. Машинально я ощупал живот, не поверил, ощупал снова. Язык не слушался меня уже по совсем другой причине. И хорошо! Потому что... ну какое блеяние я выдавил бы из себя в ответ на откровенное чудо?

Ему ни в какое место не впилась моя благодарность. Просто еще один козырный туз показался из рукава дорогущего пиджака.

\- Не хочу, чтобы миссис Монро точила зуб на меня, - и Джэк ушел, смеясь.


	5. Chapter 5

Миссис Тереза Монро, а для меня – просто мать, курила сигарету с мундштуком и читала глянцевый журнал, сидя на маленькой коричневой софе в гостиной. На моё приветствие сварливо посоветовала поискать съестное в районе холодильника. О человеческом обеде или ужине не могло быть и речи: готовить она, допустим, умела, но не любила. Впрочем, мне было не привыкать. Времени всего три часа дня, блинчики до сих пор не переварились, я нашел себе пачку копченых колбасок, с которыми и поднялся к себе в комнату.

Ее безучастность была в порядке вещей. Задолго до того, как мать записала меня в Колумбайн, я выяснил, собирается ли она интересоваться моими школьными делами. И получил однозначный ответ:

\- Постарайся устроить так, чтоб меня не вызвали к директрисе, Скольд. И если тебя завербуют в сомнительную компанию, будь добр, не попадайся копам. Я не хочу проблем и пятна на репутации, если тебя отправят в колонию для несовершеннолетних.

Восхитительная обезоруживающая честность. Я вынуждал себя называть это так, чтобы меня не ранил ее беспробудный цинизм и равнодушие. Я читал, что мамаши обычно без ума от своих сыновей, особенно если это младшие дети, но моя, как назло, записалась в исключения. При этом для внешнего мира и подозрительных органов опеки она выглядела безупречной мамашей гусыней, входила в многочисленные родительские и семейные комитеты, но, предполагаю, ее членство в этих организациях и проистекающее отсюда уважение подкреплялись исключительно солидными денежными взносами. Кстати...

\- Мам, а ты работаешь? - спросил я, перегнувшись через лестничные перила и надеясь застать ее врасплох. Я две ступеньки не дошел до своей комнаты, решив кое-что проверить.

\- Работа? - ее в меру загорелое и тщательно разглаженное уколами красоты лицо отразило брезгливость. - К чему мне такой обременительный вздор. Твой отец обеспечил нас до конца дней наших. Пусть работают холопы.

\- А почему отец сделал это, мам?

\- У меня было чем прижать его к ногтю, - надбровные дуги задергались, очевидно, мать пыталась нахмуриться, но напичканная ботулотоксином кожа не оставила шансов. - В чём дело, милый? С чего вдруг интерес?

\- И когда мне стукнет двадцать один год, любовная поддержка его жирного банковского счёта всё равно не оставит тебя?

Она замешкалась с ответом, потом вполголоса прошипела что-то вроде «не смей докучать мне всякой ерундой!», и я спокойно убежал к себе, пропустив всё мимо ушей. Секундной неуверенной паузы было достаточно, чтобы раскусить ее нехитрый план. Мне отводилась в нём главная роль – до поры до времени.

Тереза меньше всего годилась на роль наивной простушки, опытная, но с виду не слишком порочная – иначе бы эти овцы из родительских комитетов не приняли ее в своё стадо. Из разряда предположений: мать надеялась к моему совершеннолетию подцепить какого-нибудь богатого безобразного старика, терпеть его пару-тройку лет, чтобы не пошатнуть личное финансовое благосостояние, а потом аккуратно извести, превратившись в веселую вдовушку. Но пока она могла наслаждаться относительной свободой без «клятых похотливых кретинов» – это ее цитата – и сорить деньгами в меру, на своё усмотрение.

Я не назвал бы окружающую обстановку истинно роскошной, но она привыкла не бедствовать, и я, признаться, тоже. Кроме того, я вовсе не страдал от ее нелюбви в острой форме, мы иногда даже общались на разные отвлеченные темы, ходили вместе в кино или на ипподром. Она подходила на роль моей эгоистичной старшей сестры намного больше, чем Эллис, да и на карман я получал более чем приличную сумму – из тех, что присылались отцом на моё имя раз в месяц. Поэтому мне ни разу не пришло в голову пожаловаться. Я был уверен, что многим приходилось в разы хуже, чем мне. И я долго не понимал, что же не так и чего мне по жизни не хватает. Глаза мне на это открыл – ну кто бы мог подумать? – Джэк. И здесь моя ирония стучится в небеса, не помещаясь под квадратом потолка.

Я закрылся у себя и набрал номер кампуса Беркли. Сестричка где-то шлялась и не взяла трубку, так что я оставил ей короткое сообщение. На мобильный звонить не хотел: Эллис неизменно злилась, потому что телефон мог взять кто-то из ее дружков, которых совершенно не касалось, что у их пассии есть младший брат и семья как таковая, ну и мне с этими мутными типами общаться тоже не улыбалось. Короче, она сама виновата, что не узнает потрясающую историю о вооруженном мальце-альбиносе, разъезжающем на большом лимузине. Теперь я был свободен. Мог до поздней ночи резаться в картишки, флиртовать в секс-чатах, прикидываясь девушкой и обламывая всяких озабоченных дрочеров, или рисовать 3D-модели, продумывая дизайн игровых автомобилей от общего плана до внутренней отделки.

Досадно, но ничего из перечисленного сегодня не прельщало. Я плюхнулся на постель и захрустел сухими переперченными колбасками.

Джэк.

Где он.

Чем занял мучнисто-белые руки с неприятными сине-розовыми прожилками.

Стрелял ли он из своего пистолета в человека когда-нибудь.

Как ему это понравилось – если да.

Уверен, что да. И – да.

Я старался занять себя этими глуповатыми мелочами. Чтобы не думать о главном.

Откуда у него сила заживлять в скоростном режиме раны? Суперсила! Я ошибся? Чудеса случаются? Но как же это... Как? Мы же в реальном мире. Я ни в коем случае не готов поверить и дать себя обмануть.

Нужно искать подвох. Нужно докопаться, кто такой Джэк, человек или миф. Он так складно описывал свою родословную...

Съев полпачки и постоянно облизывая сухие покалывающие губы – соли в колбаски насыпали хоть отбавляй, столько же, сколько и перца – я открыл поисковик и вбил Генри Луи Ортиса, полным именем. Кроме того, повинуясь шутовскому порыву, написал матери в личку соцсети, где она постоянно слушала танцевальный шлак:

«Открой хотя бы картинную галерею? В наших краях это самый лучший легальный способ ничего не делать и получать за это деньги».

Гневный ответ, всплывший в верхнем углу экрана, не читал – увлекся информацией об именитом дяде Джэка. Ее было столько, за разные годы его жизни и карьеры в госорганах, что я в конце концов уснул на очередной статье Times – или Forbs, не помню, они все были одинаково восторженные.

Мне снился Джэк. Ничего предосудительного – на первый взгляд. Он вел меня сквозь дремучие джунгли, прорубая и прожигая путь огнеметом и длинным мачете. Стояла немыслимая жара, над головой жужжали москиты и вертолеты, я предположил, что мы разыскиваемые преступники и нам не скрыться. Но Джэк не собирался сдаваться.

Затемно мы дошли в бедную деревню и вырезали там всех, без шума и пыли, не поднимая из постелей. В моей руке удобно лежал длинный кривой нож с зазубринами. Жертвы походили на вьетнамцев, маленькие и щуплые азиаты. Никто не взмолился о пощаде – из тех, кто перед расправой просыпался. Глаз краснее и страшнее, чем у Джэка, не существовало на всём белом свете. Я упивался резней не меньше него. А ворвавшись в последнюю хижину, нашел там прелестную узкобедрую шаманку. Она проводила таинственный ритуал с дымящимися на костре травами, танцевала, наполовину оголенная. Я до мельчайших подробностей запомнил ощущение двух тесно прижатых ко мне грудок, они стояли торчком, хотя девушка дрожала от страха, грязная, бледная и безмолвная. Меня охватило немыслимое возбуждение, подогретое всей пролитой кровью, но я не захотел ложиться в болотистое месиво под ногами, именовавшееся полом, и Джэк держал для меня желтокожую шаманку крепкими мучнистыми руками, держал на весу. Держал уже полностью голую – я сорвал с ее узких бедер тряпку – и кроваво посверкивал глазами, красиво, дико, обворожительно. Их безумный и в то же время безучастный вид подогревал и подстегивал меня закончить нашу забаву пожестче. И хотя я не заставлял девчонку раздвигать болтающиеся в воздухе ноги, она всё равно закричала, когда я расстегнул плотные армейские штаны и вставил ей в тёплую, охотно раскрывшуюся щель.

Я проснулся, только когда досмотрел сон до кульминации. Я трахал стройную вьетнамскую девушку, используя Джэка как койку и вертикальный упор, в распоряжении было три дыхания и тройной учащенный пульс. Думаю, я не ошибусь, назвав его больше чем соучастником. Наши головы иногда соприкасались, струившийся по моему лицу пот капал на его лицо. Если бы он захотел, то мог бы трахать шаманку вместе со мной, одновременно со мной, в... в другую щель. Но его интересовала не шаманка.

Должно быть, весь этот маниакально-тестостеронный бред мне навеяло его пугающее обещание иметь тактильный доступ ко мне в любой точке тела, в любое время. Зачем Джэку лапать меня, если он не хочет секса? Я безнадежно банален, даже в экстренных случаях не отличусь изобретательностью. В четырнадцать лет тяжело понимать других, тут в своих тараканах разобраться бы. И я выкручу себе все мозги, пытаясь придумать достойную альтернативу, чего еще можно захотеть. А ведь я задался почти философским вопросом. Серьезным – несмотря на легкую боль и зуд в яичках.

Можно ли хотеть чего-то, кроме секса? Можно ли найти что-то важнее секса? Тяжело ли между ними выбрать, если взять получается что-то одно?

Ответить будет легче, если я проверю и трезво оценю, что, собственно, готов предложить и чем располагаю.

Я сполз со стула, на котором нечаянно проспал до вечера, кое-как размял одеревеневшую спину и, не обращая внимания на стояк, взглянул на себя в зеркало.

Мордашкой я напоминал Эллис. Это не делало меня чрезмерно смазливым или слащавым, но и мужественностью тут не пахло. Волосы топорщились, отрастая и слегка закрывая уши, костлявое тело просилось в спортзал, чтоб не выставлять меня посмешищем. Я критично осмотрел впалый живот и отсутствие мускулатуры на тонких предплечьях. Определенно, мне лучше не вылезать из одежды и не давать повода для грубых подколов. «Проголодавшись», Джэк запросто купит себе звезду стриптиза, балета, баскетбола или реслинга. И если крепких парней в теории придется методично обрабатывать и уламывать – в случае, если ему претит выкладывать деньги за мексиканцев-проституток, то девочки придут на закуску бесплатно. В очередь выстроятся.

Я? Я чего-то стоил в качестве груши для битья. Или подопытного кролика. Но это не точно.

Осмотр окончен. Я не гожусь в секс-партнеры. Значит, умная голова Джэка придумала для меня куда более изощренную работенку – иначе мне через неделю прямая дорога на свалку его «друзей».

Я потушил лампу у зеркала, вздохнул и отправился в постель. Реалии жизни благополучно убили стояк, время детское, а настроение на нуле. И дурацкое гнетущее одиночество. Даже до зазнайки Эллис не дозвонился.

Моя компания из школы Робертса – шесть таких же мечтательно-депрессивных дохляков и гейм-задротов, как я – в полном составе перешла в закрытый колледж для мальчиков имени святого Христофора. Чтобы попасть туда, нужно выложить двадцать тысяч долларов. Меня там ждали, дело было в шляпе, тем более что финансовую состоятельность нашей семьи я проверил задним числом. Но внезапным решением с Колумбайн мать лишила меня всех друзей. Я встречался с ними тридцатого августа на LAN-party, не подозревая, что вижу в последний раз. И мне плохо. Радость от привычных вещей как отрезало. Японская консоль, руль, джойстики, шлем дополненной реальности, светящийся «гроб» с шестнадцатиядерным процессором и крутейшей видеокартой, выжимавшей более 230fps и гарантировавшей плавную подгрузку декораций в любой игре. Компьютер, который я никогда не выключал. Моя гордость.

Я сидел на подушке, подтянув колени к подбородку, и изнывал в тоске.

Ни одна игра года и в подметки не годилась миру, в котором жил Джэк. Почему я торчал дома, а не тусил с ним? Я вспомнил, что искал – до того, как задремал. Интернет пудрил мозги почтительными дифирамбами в адрес Генри Ортиса, не давая его контакты. Ни намека на профиль в соцсетях. Море бесполезной информации на сайте генерального казначейства, но даже неизвестно, женат ли дядя. А его профессиональная деятельность меня ни капли не интересовала. Поиск Джэка выдал еще худшие результаты. Нулевые. Виртуально Джэк попросту не существовал – или прятался под псевдонимом, угадать который не представлялось возможным. И вряд ли он выставлял себя на фотографиях. Альбиносов я поискал тоже, но ничего путного не приметил. И до чего же они неприятные в массе, безобразные, без бровей и ресниц.

Я пожалею, если не рискну и не спрошу у Джэка электронный ящик. Номер телефона он, по идее, сам после этого даст. Но что делать, если быть с ним хочется сию секунду? Нестерпимо, как будто у меня зубы разболелись. Джэк – мой долбаный кариес.

Я заставил себя найти старый длиннющий фильм о вьетнамской заварушке, включить и погрузиться в просмотр. И доесть колбаски, пока не рассыпал их из открытой пачки по всей комнате.

Время шло черепашьим шагом. Монотонные кадры с джунглями, переправами и скучающими солдатами удовольствия не доставляли. Я думал о белых бровях Джэка. Они были достаточно густыми и выразительными, не настолько бесцветными, чтоб назваться невидимыми. То же касалось ресниц. Но вдруг они накладные?

Мысль, что Джэк, заботясь об имидже, приклеил дополнительные ресницы, по-глупому развеселила. Почему бы не подергать за них завтра? А что если и брови отклеятся? А что если...

Нет, бред бредский. Вряд ли Джэк в парике. И вряд ли в маске. Но мысль было уже не остановить. Я забил на неинтересный фильм и уставился в потолок, представляя, как снимаю с этого человека личину альбиноса, целый резиновый футляр с головы стаскиваю. И красные контактные линзы. Такая жуткая маскировка любую ищейку собьет со следа. Если Джэк сам это придумал, то он преступный гений.

Но потом я вспомнил густую сеть просвечивавших капилляров, ужасающие ногти, мучнистые пальцы, холодный кровавый взгляд. Повелительный взгляд. Какой я дурак, переигравший в стелс-шутеры. Это нельзя подделать. Может быть, когда он вырастет, то станет кем-то вроде призрачного короля мафии. Ему обязательно дадут кликуку, связанную с врожденной патологией. А я буду послушным псом у его трона? Цербером на короткой цепи? Или щеночком для забав?

Пора угомониться. Впечатлений для одного злосчастного дня в новой школе валом, большев мозгах каша. Я же не хочу внепланово загреметь к психиатру. Тереза намекала, что отведет меня к нему и посадит на таблетки, чтоб я лишний раз не доставлял проблем. А таблеток я боялся больше, чем гангстеров и их пистолетов.

Было около полуночи, когда, не дождавшись титров, я свернул тупой надоевший фильм в трей и лег спать.


	6. Chapter 6

Я инстинктивно боялся школьного автобуса. В нём, по моему твёрдому убеждению, катались неудачники, а их невезение заразно. Вчера меня к Колумбайн подвезла мать, с сегодня о халяве лучше забыть. Интересно, Джэк опять бросит лимузин подальше, чтоб не засекли, и дотопает пешком? Если бы я был племянником казначея, то раскошелился бы на подержанный драндулет и прикатывал бы на стоянку сам подобно крутым старшеклассникам. Но если Джэку четырнадцать, как и мне, он не имеет права садиться за руль. Хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что нарушение закона для него не пустой «дзинь».

Я сел на корме автобуса и вжался мордой в окно. Никому не было до меня дела. Если у недоумка Стивенса завалялись мстительные дружки, то они поджидали в школе. И точно все поприезжали на своих колесах.

Когда нас доставили к воротам школы, до начала уроков оставалось двадцать минут. Я постоял за территорией, не горя желанием проверять, припасена ли у кого-нибудь из собравшихся во дворе бита для меня, и пошел вдоль забора. Вчера «роллс» дежурил за квартал, южнее и восточнее Восьмой улицы, где расположена Колумбайн Хай. Значит, оттуда Джэк скорее всего и идёт. Но почём я знаю? Если мне испортили карму автобусные попутчики...

Не испортили. Полквартала. Роскошный чёрный автомобиль с калифорнийскими номерными знаками 6XYZ417 парковался на обочине с противоположной стороны улицы. Арчи вышел вместе с боссом. Меня кольнуло любопытство, я перебежал проезжую часть и подобрался как можно ближе, со стороны багажника. Слух пришлось напрячь на совесть – приказы Джэк отдавал тихой пулеметной очередью.

\- Мне не доставляет радости поручать тебе эту неблагодарную работу, Арчибальд, но Клифф в отпуске, а Кей в больнице. В служебный телефон сброшена информация: адрес, имя и фамилия неплательщика, сумма с процентами. Поезжай. Припугни его. Покалечь, если заартачится. Объясни, что я не намерен ждать еще неделю, пока он соизволит вернуть долг. Как ты знаешь, мне нужно зарабатывать уважение в здешних краях и не давать слабины. Помоги ему прочувствовать это в твоём кулаке. Возьми кастет, любые приглянувшиеся игрушки, мне ни к чему детали. Я хочу, чтоб остальные боялись. Макриди – наш прикормленный лось, а Войт – заяц на побегушках. Свяжись с обоими. Контакты в телефоне. Чтоб завтра фото красовалось в новостях. Побольше крови и потрохов. Отвращение. Скольд, что ты там потерял, сидя на корточках под машиной? Расскажи, и вместе найдем.

Я постарался не делать резких движений. У Джэка выдержка палача. Слышать своё имя в одной пулеметной обойме вместе инструкцией по выбиванию долга из какого-то бедолаги... и ведь совсем не изменился в голосе, гад, на потеху Арчи. Мне поплохело. Непослушная рука прошлась по лбу и вискам, но я пока не потел. У меня ведь нет причин бояться Джэка? Я ничего не натворил. И лучше бы мне оставаться пай-мальчиком подольше. Его глаза, наверное, как пара кровавых льдин. Скоро узнаю. Когда отомру и обогну лимузин. Если смогу. К ногам кто-то привязал свинцовые гири.

Арчи уже был тут как тут, предложил помощь и массивное плечо. Я оперся, впервые сталкиваясь с ним нос к носу и не в темноте. Мне показалось, он англичанин или швед, бывший боксер. Я всё рассмотрел тщательно: порванное и неровно сросшееся левое ухо; большой, сломанный не меньше чем в трех местах нос, над которым, судя по швам, совсем недавно поработал хирург; довольно смышленые зеленовато-серые глаза, глубоко посаженные и казавшиеся хронически не выспавшимися (позже я потрясенно узнал, что Арчи по дороге к Колумбайн плакал); мощный квадратный подбородок с ямочкой, характерный для некоторых выходцев из Северной Европы; слегка выдвинутая нижняя челюсть, придававшая агрессивный вид; и короткие русые волосы, сложно выбритые полосками от висков до темени, создавая крестовый рисунок, напоминающий флаг. Неправильные угловатые черты сочетались с ровными симметричными скулами, даря определенную порочную привлекательность и одновременно предупреждая держаться от парня подальше. То, что надо на посту телохранителя. А в свободное время у него точно отбоя нет от девчонок. Я не сумел прикинуть, сколько ему лет. Могло быть хоть двадцать, хоть тридцать, хоть сорок. Скорее всего, он не пил, не курил и не страдал по жизни излишествами: минимум морщин, лицо совсем не обвисло, не обрюзгло. Лицо без возраста.

\- Кончай пялиться, - посоветовал Арчи грубо. Но плечо не отнял, заботливый. До этого плеча я едва доставал макушкой. Не станет такой спортсмен, как он, обижать такого слабака, как я.

\- Я просто хотел с тобой подружиться, - заверил я, отлично осознавая, каким идиотом себя выставляю. Ждал, что Арчи расхохочется или скажет что-нибудь обидное, издеваясь в остроумии.

Но Арчи взглянул на меня сверху вниз подозрительно. Если мне не показалось – с долей интереса.

\- Попробуй подружись сначала с ним, - он показал на Джэка. - Тогда и подкатишь ко мне, если не передумаешь.

Ладно, я всё понял. Вижу цель, вижу препятствия. Милый неприступный Джэк. Кровавый бриллиант в белой ресничной оправе.

Он уволил или казнил стилиста, а может, сам поработал над ошибками, потому что оделся как надо: в плотные джинсы скинни того неопределенного серого оттенка, что отлично маскировал грязь, тяжелые винтажные ботинки dr. Martens – угольно-черные с желтой прострочкой – и рубашку с жилеткой, тоже черной, с золотыми нитями вдоль воротника. Из общей массы волос выбивались две тонкие пряди по бокам вредного аристократического лица, остальное он собрал в конский хвост. Он был так хорош в новом прорывном прикиде, что моё вчерашнее железобетонное заявление обрушилось, обнажив фундамент из песка. Я разглядывал его во все глаза еще тщательнее, чем не далее как минуту назад бросался фотографически запоминать Арчи. Художник во мне заворочался и заныл в поисках карандаша и бумаги. При знакомстве я в ужасе не замечал ничего, кроме того, что Джэк потенциальный преступник и альбинос. Дорогой пиджак с пистолетом. Но, кажется, природа отдохнула не на нём, а на мне.

\- Польщен, что нравлюсь тебе сегодня больше, чем вчера, Скольд, - разумеется, от его больших внимательных глаз не укрылась перемена во мне. Сверкали они не двумя ледышками, но всё равно недобро и настороженно.

Кое-как я вспомнил о бессовестно прогуливаемых уроках. Сцена с моей поимкой у лимузина затягивалась донельзя. По-моему, я торчу тут с ними целую вечность.

\- Привет, Джэк. Идёшь на математику?

\- Не спеши. Давай поговорим, - он сделал небрежный жест рукой. Арчи отпустил меня и легонько подтолкнул вперед. То есть легонько – по меркам Арчи. Наградил меня хорошеньким синюшным следом от кулака между лопаток – обязательно проверю, когда меня в следующий раз разденут. - Зачем ты отправился искать меня до начала уроков?

\- А разве не очевидно? - попробовал я выкрутиться тактикой «вопрос на вопрос». Джэк покачал головой.

\- Я понимаю, ты подслушивал не нарочно, Скольд. Но от твоего ответа зависит, пойдешь ли ты сам на математику. И на остальные занятия. И не только сегодня.

Да? Я ушам не поверил. Джэк готов замочить меня? Жестоко покалечить? Из-за безобидной коллектор-инструкции для Арчи?! Она звучала двусмысленно, но еще никто не пострадал! Это просто план. На словах. А с деньгами и связями его дядюшки – раз плюнуть выкрутиться из передряг, перевести стрелки, повесить на козла отпущения что угодно – вымогательство, шантаж, отмывание денег или непреднамеренное убийство. И мои показания курам на смех, ни один вменяемый коп слушать не станет.

Наверное, на моей вытянувшейся физиономии всё читалось лучше, чем прямым текстом, напечатанным к книге. Джэк поднял уголки рта. Это не было улыбкой – усталой гримасой снисхождения к идиоту, когда терпение на исходе.

\- Иди сюда, - приказал он мягко, в классической хозяйской манере.

Я сделал шаг. Между нами был только шаг, ближе подходить некуда, в непонятное «сюда». От Джэка слабо тянуло теплом, как вчера. И запах... как вчера. Но сегодня я был готов к поцелуям, приставаниям и полуспущенным штанам. Джэк привлекал меня. Ничего естественнее, чем это: его сила, его красота, его уверенность в себе и его спокойствие. Не могу быть им, но могу быть с ним, так? Жизнь дала мне выигрышный билет, создала свободное место рядом с ним, вакансию Скольда Монро. Не сон, не игра, я взаправду стоял рядом с ним, необыкновенным. С трудом унимал дрожь, бившую всё моё тело. Смотрел и внимал, боясь пропустить хоть звук между двумя его вдохами и выдохами. Претендовал на что-то. И начинал соображать. Это сумасшествие, мы застряли посреди улицы, кто угодно подсмотрит за нами из окон близлежащих домов и витрин магазинов. Нужно срочно сматываться, я хочу его... для себя одного.

\- Зачем ты искал меня? - повторил он твёрдо, бледным ртом в мой рот, вызвав у меня сильнейший приступ головокружения. Я что-то вякнул про соображалку? Какое там, лучше и не мечтать, меня унесло, мозги как яйца всмятку. И те яйца, нижние – тоже всмятку.

\- Я скучал, - ответил я быстро, теряя последние крохи самообладания. - Вчера до ночи ничем толковым не занимался. Ты мне остаток дня испортил.

И остаток жизни, чего мелочиться. Я закрыл глаза. Всё равно от них всё уплывало и не фокусировалось, лицо Джэка куда легче было представлять по памяти, чем видеть размазанным лунным пятном. И его рот мучителя. Он говорил – и не прикасался! Хотя обещал обратное.

\- Скольд, у тебя нет друзей?

\- А что? У нас больше общего, чем тебе хотелось бы?

\- Я играю с тобой. Изучаю тебя, испытываю. Дразню, пугаю, вывожу из себя. Ты легко поддаешься, легко просчитываешься наперед. Простой наивный мальчишка. И скоро я потеряю к тебе интерес. Кладу карты на стол. Твоя очередь?

\- Мы... - мне понадобилась вся моя жалкая сила воли, чтобы остаться неподвижным, не обмякнуть, не раскиснуть, и глаза не разлепить, - мы идём на математику?

\- Ты – иди. У меня другие дела. Я раздумал появляться в школе. Сплошная скука.

\- А что насчет Арчи? Он поедет с тобой или к неплательщику? Ты не отменишь его задание?

\- Ты уверен, что у Арчи есть какое-то задание? - Джэк повысил голос, звенящий сталью. Пальцы, удивительно похожие на аккуратные паучьи лапы, легли на моё горло – будто так и надо. Я не хотел, богом клянусь, не хотел, но всё равно сглотнул, припоминая все аналогичные комикс-сцены со злодеями. Вот удача, я попал в одну из них. Я мечтал о чём-то волшебном, опасно экстремальном с детства, думал, будет весело, дух захватит. Ну что ж, дух действительно захватило. И дыхание до тошноты перехватило.

\- Я кое-что слышал, - прошептал я, не желая отступать. Джэк болен. Наверное, расстройством личности. Это очень сложно, я не разбираюсь. Но это могло разумно объяснить, почему вчера он меня лечил и опекал, а сегодня творит дичь. Могло – если бы он сжал пальцы крепче и начал меня душить забавы ради. Но Джэк продолжал играть.

\- Ты точно уверен? Вдруг у тебя проблемы со слухом?

\- Джэк, перестань. Ты сам положил карты на стол. Не знаю, зачем ты запугиваешь меня после признания. Пусть Арчи едет выбивать для тебя долги, это меня не касается. Пусть пытает гвоздями, напильниками или раздает затрещины – при условии, что адрес, который загружен в его сотовый, это не мой домашний адрес, а тот должник – не моя мать. Джэк, ты мне нравишься без говна, я не прикалывался, сказав, что соскучился. Ты сложный человек, я не сомневаюсь. Ты опасный человек! – и ты хорошенько дал мне разглядеть, куда я лезу. Я дружил с обычными придурками, мы играли по сети в шутеры, ели вместе пиццу и болтали ни о чём. Они перешли в частный колледж и тут же забыли обо мне, все сразу, ведь они остались вместе, вшестером, в большинстве, а я выбыл. Аутсайдер. У меня нет другого опыта кроме этого. Знаешь, я не готов к трудностям, я не совру, ты не позволишь. Несмотря на все старания держаться... запугивать меня у тебя получается первоклассно. Ты можешь быть со мной чуть менее жестоким? Хотя бы на первых порах. Я слабак и натерпелся страху на полжизни вперед, хотя прекрасно понимаю, что для тебя это – рабочие будни с очередной сопливой жертв...

Джэк обнял меня под ребрами, вынуждая выпрямиться. Вторая его рука продолжала несильно сжимать моё горло. А моя фраза последним слогом очутилась у него на языке. Я хотел бы назвать это поцелуем для простоты и понятности – и категорически не могу. Позже меня целовали женщины и мужчины, страстные, нежные или нетерпеливые, с похотью и без – и никто не напоминал Джэка. Потому что они хотели секса или подразумевали романтический интерес, даря эти свои поцелуи. А Джэк не целовал. Джэк успокаивал мой психоз, работая эффективнее болтовни врача и антидепрессантов. Джэк вырывал у меня с мясом доверие и определенное подчинение его воле. И Джэк осторожно оттаскивал меня от своей ширинки, когда я возбужденно зашевелился и начал искать его член. Потому что я не был Джэком и полез в ответ с обыкновенным поцелуем, жадным и ищущим. А его тело... очень даже крепкое тело, гладкое и рельефное, делавшее честь любому нашему сверстнику, судя по тому, что я нашарил выше члена – до того, как он отстранился.

\- Я постараюсь впредь не прибегать к радикальным методам, - произнес он сухим менторским голосом, в то время как я дышал быстрее загнанного кролика и закрытыми веками ощущал его тяжелый испытующий взгляд. Мы снова стояли в шаге друг от друга. До меня медленно доходило, почему традиционные половые предпочтения и связанные с ними условности размываются, исчезают, больше не имеют значения. Я хотел то, что поражало моё воображение. Как выстрел в яблочко, в центр мишени, попадание в самое сердце. Я хотел что-то экстраординарное. И я это нашел. - Ты не хочешь меня, Скольд, всё нормально, это минутное помешательство. Я слишком уродлив.

Это он-то уродлив? Но я не спорил, задерживая ответ и сжимая зубы, чтобы не выдать своё состояние громким истерическим смехом. И я всё-таки не вполне совладал с собой, когда решил, что пора, нельзя больше тянуть.

\- Я не знаю, что мне думать. Я рехнусь из-за тебя! И речь не о кратковременном помешательстве! Я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься! Ты же знал, что я не смогу не...

Какая, к чертям, дружба?! Как исправить случившееся, как откатить к утру до моего выхода из дома? У меня – большой толстый стояк, неудобно упирающийся в бедро. А у Джэка – превосходные умения, пригодившиеся бы на профессиональном шлюшном поприще. Беру назад заявление о сексуальной непричастности. Чего бы Джэк ни добивался, а он мог применить какой-нибудь другой приемчик. Но он выбрал этот! Самый злой, чувственный и компрометирующий! Связывающий меня по рукам и ногам! Меня никогда не целовали долго и глубоко, еще и с таким знанием дела. Меня, если уж на то пошло, с детского сада не целовали! Я легко забуду об узкоглазой девушке, которую трахал во сне, прижав к Джэку. Но как забыть язык самого Джэка, которым он довел меня до исступления, которым невозмутимо толкает властные речи, который вечно будет мне мерещиться теперь везде? Ему безразлично, через какое новое, жгучее, поначалу постыдное, но быстро вызывающее привыкание удовольствие он меня протащил. Он спокоен и готов вернуться к насущным делам. Рад за него и его выдержку палача. Как _мне_ относиться ко всему по-прежнему? Я не могу! Я горю! Я паникую! Я смогу когда-нибудь успокоиться?!

\- Знал. И приготовил испытанием. Глаза открой.

Джэк вернулся в необъятные просторы лимузина. Пригласительным жестом усадил меня напротив. Арчи остался на улице и закрыл за мной дверь. Мои ноги самостоятельно приняли довольно непристойную позу, потому что стоявший колом член продолжал досаждать, а я старался это скрыть. 

\- Сейчас мы всё решим, - продолжал Джэк. - Ты выберешь. Синюю или красную таблетку.

\- Как в «Матрице»? - это был риторический вопрос. И я ненавидел таблетки даже в культовом фильме.

\- Смотри. Если я так завёл тебя, что сомнительно... мы потрахаемся и ты уйдешь. Я предупреждал насчет постели. Я никого не впускаю в душу через неё. Мне нужен друг, а не игрушка для снятия напряжения. Но я разрешу тебе переспать со мной, один раз. На этом мы распрощаемся. Мои документы сотрут из базы данных Колумбайн, вряд ли ты меня еще когда-нибудь увидишь. Зубы тайно точить не буду, даю слово. Легко отделаешься.

\- Понятно, это синяя. А красная?

\- Наверное, ты разочаруешься во власти денег, но у меня нет секретных препаратов, стирающих память. Можешь попросить Арчи вломить тебе, валяй. Но вместо амнезии ты рискуешь заработать инвалидность и умственную неполноценность, так что не советую, не вариант. Поэтому. Ты, - конкретно эту фразу он разделил точками и паузами, - возьмешь. Себя. В руки. Подберешь сопли. И забудешь, что ты всего лишь жалкий озабоченный подросток, доведенный до эрекции случайным жестом доброй воли. Ты понравился мне еще вчера, Скольд, но я передумал к тебе прикасаться. Потому что вижу свой промах. Ты чувствительнее девчонки, ты так и норовишь раскрыться и раздеться под моими пальцами, бурно реагируешь на каждый мой жест, каждый вздох в твою сторону. А я рассчитывал на другое.

\- Можно мне выпить?

Джэк молчаливо наклонился в темноту слева, где зажглась красно-синяя подсветка стеклянных полок бара, потом пододвинул ко мне трехгранный графин и бокал.

Забью на школу. Я не пойду туда пьяным. Я помню, что мать просила обойтись без проблем и скандалов. Раз уроки отменяются, я налил себе по полной. И выхлебал в четыре глотка. Зачем? Да чтоб собраться! И не молить Джэка изменить часть условий. Его слова здорово задели, ударили по больному, по святому. Я не могу позволить ему видеть во мне девчонку! И я отчаянно желаю той невероятной близости, которую долбаное физическое влечение неминуемо испортит. Поэтому я срочно найду себе кого-то, чтоб... чтобы вовремя снимать напряжение. А с ним – буду настороже. Надеюсь, что, оценив мою решительность и верность нашему договору, он в конце концов вернет свои паучьи лапы на моё тщедушное тело. И я не буду напрасно мечтать о продолжении, я не рискну спустить эти тонкие лапы на себе пониже, устроить на отдых между моих ног. Я просто буду счастлив, когда он выдаст мне маленький кусочек доверия, однажды. Расслабится и посчитает достойным показать своё лицо, лицо истинного себя. Возможно, к тому времени я переболею некстати вспыхнувшим голодом и жаждой ласки и у нас останется прекрасная чистая связь – без раздражающего сексуального подтекста с моей стороны.

\- Ты больной, - заявил я громко, когда спиртное зажглось фейерверками в желудке, - и заносчивый урод. Не собираюсь я спать с тобой! Никогда. Понятно? Поцелуй в задницу Арчи, если не нравится мой тон. А теперь поехали куда-нибудь наконец, пока не наступило Рождество. Покажи, чем ты занимаешься помимо того, что бессмысленно просираешь бензин в длинной тачке, кружа день-деньской по нашей провинциальной дыре.

\- А как же математика? - притворно забеспокоился Джэк. На этот раз уголки его рта приподнялись в настоящей улыбке.

\- На хрен математику!


	7. Chapter 7

Соврет тот четырнадцатилетка, кто скажет, что не думает круглые сутки о сексе. Но я обнаружил, что о сексе можно думать параллельно с чем-нибудь еще, задвинув абстрактные жопы и сисечки – а в моем случае причиндалы одного конкретного Джэка – на задний план.

\- Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что я не пойду не только на математику?

\- Что ты будешь занят со мной вещами поважнее школы. Вместо школы. А ты испугался и представил свой застреленный труп?

Да. Черт бы побрал его прозорливость.

\- А куда ты ехал вчера, Джэк? До того, как я свалился на крышу «роллса».

\- По делам.

\- То есть ты не посвятишь меня в них.

\- В некоторые. Не торопи меня, пожалуйста. Вчерашняя поездка пусть не возбуждает твоё любопытство: узнав о ней, ты потеряешь больше, чем получишь. Я закончил с этим неблагодарным делом после того, как водворил тебя в Колумбайн, напряг своего личного хакера, задним числом записываясь к тебе на один учебный поток, сменил наряд, решил попутно еще пару мелких проблемок и затем уж насладился досугом – в твоей компании.

\- Ух ты. На ходу продумал всё сам после встречи со мной? Так ловко, так чисто, не подкопаешься. Поэтому сто лет тебе сдалось учиться в колледже и получать образование? И так отлично живется, да? Ты с рождения вундеркинд или... что за несусветная хрень, на сколько ты старше меня?!

\- Удивительно, но ты не преувеличил – и впрямь мозги сушил обо мне со вчера. Извелся весь за мизерный промежуток времени, надо же.

\- На сколько, Джэк?!

\- Ни на сколько. Я младше. Ты февральский? Мне скопировали из базы.

\- Да... - я уставился на него, застигнутый врасплох. Опять соображалка отказала. Бездумно оттарабанил то, что часто спрашивали на медосмотрах и в бесчисленных формулярах: - Одиннадцатое февраля девяносто пятого.

\- Я июньский, тринадцатое. Впечатляет?

Еще как! Но не вслух, не вслух, не выдам себя. Восторг и немножечко зависть.

\- И... давно ты такой?

\- Какой?

\- Взрослый. Командуешь. Планируешь. Решаешь. Принимаешь ответственность. Не боишься. Не ошибаешься.

\- Лет с девяти. Но не придумывай лишнего: я ошибаюсь, как и все. И преодолеваю страхи, каждый день.

\- Тебя готовили? Специально? Заранее знали, что ты?.. - лидер. Ну конечно. Остин болтал почем зря о мафии, я посмеялся. Неужели этот наглый ботаник прав?

\- В некотором роде. Но я сам захотел. Читал книги, изучал биографии великих – царей и полководцев, ученых и политиков, государственных деятелей от античности до двух мировых войн. Но голой теории и чужого примера маловато, сам понимаешь, это было начало. Поэтому... - Джэк отвернулся, пряча глаза. Выбирал, солгать или скрыть правду частично. Нескоро же он определится, можно ли мне доверять. Меня накрыло досадой. - Потом наступило время полевых испытаний. Меня учили всему, о чем ни попрошу. Полная свобода действий. В свою очередь, от меня требовалось немало. Определенная сноровка. Ловкость, выносливость, изрядная доля везения. Не обладай я хоть одним качеством из этого списка при наличии остальных – я б не справился. Но удача была на моей стороне, я упорно тренировался, я радовался, я видел цель, и цель неуклонно приближалась. Я заслужил... - и снова заминка. Его лицо вне поля моего зрения, лги не хочу, а он всё равно как будто боялся отпускать какую-то тайну от себя, раскрываться, делиться ею и собой. Не хватало, чтоб к досаде присоединилась скороспелая ревность, - ...заслужил похвалу. Стал гордостью моего учителя. Учителей. На тринадцатилетие я завершил подготовку и прошел своеобразное посвящение, получил благословение, ушел в самостоятельное плаванье. Ты можешь предположить, что за мной исподтишка наблюдают, присматривают, чтоб не оступился, куратор есть. Нет. Никто и ничего. Но если возникнет потребность, я обращусь к учителю. Он выслушает, поможет советом, когда сочтет это нужным. Или сохранит молчание и не вмешается. Точно не знаю, потому что ни разу не прибегал к нему с криком о помощи.

\- И вчера тоже?

Показалось, плечи Джэка одеревенели. А я приободрился. Нащупаю верный путь или огребу. Точно огребу. Синяки за излишнюю любознательность идут в комплекте. Но как иначе подступиться к неконтактному красноглазому монстру?

\- Что, ты не поехал к нему спросить насчет меня? Может, это не он, а она? Твоя покровительница Церера? Язычник ты хренов. Алтарь посреди спальни соорудил и накурился, взывая к ней?

Из темноты справа появился незнакомый низенький тип с бородкой и надел мне на голову полотняный мешок, пропахший шафраном или еще какой дорогой пряностью. Стоило ли открывать на это рот и возмущаться? Бородач сделал угрожающий «щелк» скользящим затвором, моментально разрешивший сомнения.

Остаток пути я проехал лежа в мягких прорезиненных наручниках, одуревая от приторного аромата и слушая, как Джэк пьет из трехгранного графина праздничный бурбон и вертит на кончиках пальцев пистолет. Дежавю. Будто вернулся во вчерашний день – с маленьким нюансом. Я образцовый попутчик, смирный и ласковый. И замечательно немой. Чья-то пятерня хлопала по моей заднице, лишний раз убеждаясь, что я не пикну.

Интересно, Арчи замочил должника в ванне с солью или только милостиво сломал челюсть?


	8. Chapter 8

Немного географии. Колумбайн находится в Литтлроке. Наш с мамой дом – в большом Денвере. А Джэк привез нас в аэропорт. Отпустил Такаяму – так звали того низенького террориста с остроконечной бородой (естественно, по причине темноты я не заметил, что он японец) – вместе с «роллсом» домой и купил два билета в кассе у крайне любезной рыжей девушки.

\- Лондон? Токио? Франкфурт? - я гадал, глядя на табло международных рейсов.

\- Соскучился по мешку?

\- Ладно, ладно, рот на замке.

Джэк точно болен, у меня больше нет сомнений. Наручники всё еще на мне, но разъединенные (там магнитный замок, если я не ошибся) и похожие на фетиш-браслеты телесного цвета. Непонятно, как мы улетим. У меня ни паспорта, ни багажа, ни запасных трусов, когда они нужнее всего на свете. Джэк взял нам кофе и разрешил пялиться сквозь окна терминала на взлетное поле. Пялюсь с тоской. Наверное, вечером меня прирежут, как бессловесную скотину, где-то в тысяче миль от дома, и бросят в бак для биоотходов.

\- Скольд, милый, ты не познакомишь меня со своим симпатичным другом?

А? Мама?!

Тереза – в неподобающе коротком платье и дурацкой соломенной шляпке. Багаж – на колесиках, синий, квадратный, с длинной ручкой. Портмоне – моё, из которого торчит с десяток разнокалиберных карточек, включая паспорт. Джэк – внимательный и галантный, как и полагается гаду в костюме за миллион. И я – сопляк с отпавшей челюстью. Некстати вспомнил об Арчи.

\- Сами знакомьтесь, - пробурчал я недружелюбно, отнял у матери портмоне, вынул паспорт, вернул портмоне и пошел приходить в себя в аэропортовый туалет. Умылся холодной водой, отфыркался, отплевался. Задумчиво прикинул шансы вызвать такси и сбежать через массу аварийных выходов. Но куда я пойду? И от чего спасаюсь? От смерти? От приключений? От неизвестности по имени Джэк?

Он псих. Он псих... С виду тихий. Милый. И непредсказуемый. Хорошо обученный пудрить мозги, гипнотизировать и располагать к себе. Когда вернусь, мать будет целиком в его власти, готовая, тепленькая. Наверняка она уже хочет переспать с ним не меньше, чем я. Стоп. Так я не по-настоящему влюблен в него?! Это трюк? Черт! Он же сам признался в этом! А я не послушал.

Я пригляделся в зеркале к своим полузакрытым глазам со слипшимися ресницами. Зеленые, как тоска, цвета больничных стен, цвета безнадеги. И замученные, словно мне восемьдесят лет, из которых тридцать я провел в тюрьме. Мало того, что я ничего не понимаю и знать не знаю, что происходит, так мне еще и плевать, чем это кончится.

Лучше псих с пистолетом, чем школа. По-моему, из меня алкоголь не выветрился.

Вернувшись, застал мать беззаботно щебечущей на сиденье, которое Джэк любезно уступил по причине дефицита свободных стульев в зале ожидания. Сам Джэк полулежал на полу, комфортно устроившись напротив ее нескромно раздвинутых коленей, которые короткое платье не могло прикрыть по понятной причине. И в один неверный момент мне показалось, что Тереза не надела нижнего белья.

\- Сдвинь ноги, мама! - выкрикнул я громким шепотом. Похоже, сыграл достаточно угрожающе и убедительно, чтоб она не спорила и даже слегка покраснела. - Ты! Урод! - я упал перед Джэком, нарочно задев, точнее, двинув локтем ему в пах. Но был так разъярен, что промахнулся, взяв немного выше и попав в нижнюю часть живота. - Ума лишился?!

\- На этой женщине чёрные нейлоновые трусики, плотные, без кружева, и она тебя всего лишь рожала, не кипятись.

\- Заткнись, извращенец долбаный! - я полез ударить его более метко. Джэк увернулся с тихим, ужасно выводящим из себя смехом и схватил меня сам, обнял, прижимая согнутой спиной к своей груди.

\- Ну что ты раскукарекался, Скольд, воспитывать тебя буду я, а не она. Ей это искусство незнакомо, мы перекинулись парой слов, и она с радостью согласна отпустить тебя со мной хоть к чёрту на кулички – при условии, что с нами едет взрослый сопровождающий. Кстати, вот и он.

Я оглянулся на эскалатор. Арчи. Сменил бронежилет и куртку охранника на простую рубашку поло, но оставил удобные армейские штаны. А еще мартенсы – наподобие тех, что надел Джэк. Мы летим месить грязь? Как в моём вьетнамском кошмаропорно? А меня почему не предупредили взять всепогодные ботинки?

\- Наш самолет в Панаму отбывает через полчаса, - сказал Джэк, едва я перевел дыхание и объявил тайм-аут своим бешено скачущим мыслям.

\- Куда? Зачем?!

\- Погуляем. Полюбуемся каналом. Поболтаем с американскими военными. Решишь пару ребусов, я тебе подкину. А к ночи вернешься под крылышко сексапильной матушки, лично доставлю в кроватку, заснёшь сном младенца, довольный.

\- Джэк, это чистое безумие...

\- А еще я там родился.

Немного географии, значит?

Арчи вежливо отсалютовал Терезе и покатил мой багаж на стойку регистрации, пристроив сверху дорогую коричневую сумку, которую принес с собой. Сумку Джэка.


	9. Chapter 9

Бизнес-класс. Молоденькая испанская стюардесса с бесконечными ногами в белых чулках. Мысли о сексе вылезали на передний план. Джэк расслабленно слушал плеер в кресле рядом с моим. Я сжимал его руку, мы крепко сплелись пальцами. Я наврал, что боюсь летать, боюсь высоты и самолетов, поэтому и заполучил его руку и его прекрасные пальцы. Арчи спал через два прохода, у противоположного иллюминатора, далеко, не мешал. Мешала только стюардесса, постоянно возвращаясь с обновлением напитков и норовя свесить распущенные волосы ко лбу и белым бровям Джэка. Он отвечал ей не открывая глаз и не вынимая наушников, он ее слышал – хотя должен был полностью погрузиться в музыку. Я вспоминал, куда двинул ему локтем, и умирал от желания посмотреть, есть ли след, красный или синюшный. Джэк не затянул как следует ремень безопасности, и стальная пряжка ездила туда-сюда по его костлявым бедрам. Это тоже дразнило меня. Причем я догадывался, что он нарочно, но поддавался на провокацию. Мне хотелось... не знаю. Сделать ему приятно. Наверное, моя предсказуемость – часть его плана.

\- Хотите еще коктейля с мартини, мистер? Льда? Доложить оливок? - развязная испанка наклонилась до безобразия низко, стараясь предоставить Джэку наилучший обзор в расстегнутый ворот ее форменной блузы.

\- Льда, - Джэк оторвал мою вспотевшую ладонь от своей и от подлокотника. Вытер о свои джинсы, умудрившись не выглядеть вульгарно. Сжал снова, осторожно вкладывая пальцы между пальцев. И произнес с нежностью, которую я при всей придирчивости не назвал бы поддельной: - Детка, ты оклемался после набора высоты? Не тошнит? Уши до сих пор заложены? Может, поцеловать тебя? Иногда это помогает лучше пастилок...

\- Поцелуй, - согласился я не без опаски.

Джэк вытащил один наушник, выгибаясь в кресле и стремительно приближаясь к моему лицу. А глаза так и не открыл, сволочь.

\- Хорошо... - протянул он мне в рот на длинном выдохе – с таким выражением, будто мы секунду назад жарко потрахались и это «хорошо» относилось к качеству секса. По шкале от одного до десяти – девять.

\- Стой, Джэк, - попросил в последний момент, когда его губы уже плясали на моих в зажигательном танце. С сожалением, конечно, просил. Неописуемым. - Она отвалила, всё пучком. Сядь нормально.

\- Помнишь правила, - он расплылся в жестокой ухмылке.

\- Ты урод, - напомнил я тоже на всякий случай.

Он воткнул обратно наушник.

\- А ты хотел, чтоб мы прикинулись розовыми треугольниками. Получи, распишись.

\- В школе! Не тут.

\- Везде, где будет необходимо.

\- Но ты никогда не посмотришь на меня с вожделением?

\- Что за ерунда. Конечно посмотрю. В рамках представления для обывателей. И без продолжения за кулисами. Не смей путать, что тебе важнее. Не смешивай отношения с инстинктом совать куда ни попадя детородный орган.

\- Но я хочу тебя... - я поморщился, не найдя более подходящее слово, - ...отдельно от члена. Как будто в обойму к обычным патронам кто-то засунул розы шипами внутрь. Шипы раскроются при попадании пули в тело, а пока их не видно. И лепестки обалденно пахнут. Я ни разу не пробовал наркотики, так что ты не сможешь обвинить меня в неадеквате и свалить на то, что я под кайфом. Я хочу этого непонятного выстрела тобой в себя. Хотя членом хочу тоже. Это так отстойно?

\- Перехочешь.

\- И это всё, что ты скажешь? Урод.

\- Девочка моя, - он серьезно взглянул на меня из-под жутких белых ресниц. Красная кайма глазных капилляров в плохом освещении салона авиалайнера придавала им адский карнавальный вид, - когда ты переболеешь муравьями в штанах, я полюблю тебя как брата и мужчину, сделаю братом и мужчиной, ничего лучше я предложить не смогу. И никто не сможет. Чувство, подконтрольное разуму. Свобода от пагубных страстей. Сбывшаяся мечта философа-экзистенциалиста. А он мечтал, чтоб никто не шел по жизни в одиночку.

\- Ты обещаешь?

\- Бессмысленно раздавать обещания, они пусты. И ты этим не греши.

\- А что это было, если не обещание?

\- Перспектива. Дойдешь до горизонта. Ведь дойдешь? Не оплошаешь?

\- Если ты ждешь меня там, Джэк.

\- Жду.

\- Сознаться, что я и близко не понимаю, о чём мы толкуем?

\- Лучше промолчи. Мне лёд несут.

\- Придержи его до посадки, а? На твоей родине жарит под сто градусов[1].

* * *

[1] Около +38°С.


	10. Chapter 10

Панама-Сити потрясен. Сверкающие небоскребы, растущие как грибы, плотно друг к дружке в ансамбле бетона и стекла; гигантские пальмы, не сильно уступающие им в высоте; ленивый океан, плещущийся в клетке каменистых набережных и пляжей, по большей части безлюдных и хорошо охраняемых; толпень туристов всех форм и мастей, но в основном загорелые рожи, тощие деловые и толстые довольные; яркие кричащие билборды и вывески, неоновая реклама в интерактиве, уличное телевидение, блеск, благополучие, дороговизна. Словом, мегаполис. Чистенькая тропическая версия Нью-Йорка. Страшно за Джэка. Его мучная кожа лопнет, и минуты не продержавшись на ринге против местной знаменитости – боксера по кличке Экваториальное Солнце. Какая ирония, что несчастного альбиноса-миллионера родили тут, в стране безделья и круглогодичного лета, а не на... скажем, исследовательской станции в Антарктике.

Я зря боялся: от терминала Токумен до такси Арчи раскрыл над боссом элегантный черный зонт. И куда садимся? Опять лимузин? У Джэка клаустрофобия в обычном авто?

\- Наши друзья живут анклавом, как и любые американцы на чужбине. Отдельный городок со своим уставом.

\- Не помню, когда это твои друзья успели стать нашими, Джэк.

\- Нравится зубоскалить? Скучаешь по мешку?

\- Мешок был просторный и гостеприимный, пригрози чем-нибудь посерьезнее. И я не пойму, чем тебе не угодил мой острый язык? Невкусный, что ли?

В местном лимузине нет диско-подсветки. И бухло в обычных бутылках, а не крутых хрустальных графинах. Из чего я сделал вывод, что денверский «роллс» куплен и начинён по личному капризу Джэка. Арчи подал ему джин-тоник, мне – размолотый в мелкое крошево лёд с клюквенным сиропом. У этой прохладительной дряни есть специальное название, но я благополучно забыл какое. Кажется, итальянское. А мой милый монстр продолжил ликбез:

\- Десятки лет военные живут над Панамским каналом большими дружными семьями, не общаясь с коренным населением, и ни бельмеса не соображают по-испански. Их недолюбливают. И они редко покидают анклав. Я распорядился снять апартаменты в обычном городском отеле, потому что мне важно сохранять нейтралитет. Однако мы приглашены в гости. Полковник Эндрюс ждет нас на благотворительном балу, сегодня, в восемь вечера. У нас полно времени, я обещал прогулку. Достопримечательности, море, ланч, обход сувенирных лавок, убийство одного гнилого типа, продажного полицейского – и затем коротенький шопинг, купим тебе костюм. Сожалею, что не сошьем под заказ, но это можно будет сделать послезавтра в Париже или Милане, а пока предлагаю прилечь на отдых. Или искупаться. Плавки необязательны, бассейн приватный, а если на территории найдутся скрытые камеры и микрофоны, Арчи позаботится, чтоб они не снимали видео и не записывали звук.

Мне понадобилось пару минут высидеть в ступоре и утрясти свежую информацию. В компании Джэка это становится привычкой или даже ритуалом под кодовым названием «какую еще несусветную дичь отколет этот размоченный в белилах псих». Я когда-нибудь выйду из состояния перманентного изумления?

\- Что за полковник?

\- Ему недолго осталось в полковниках ходить. Отставной через семь месяцев. Его вежливо попросят. Приятель моего... отца, - это пока единственное, что выдавало в Джэке живого человека, а не автомат по разливу сюрпризов в бутылки. Точно так же коротко он запинался, когда рассказывал об учителе. - Исходя из тех занимательных штук, что я о нём помню, Эндрюс не горит желанием возвращаться в США.

\- Проблемы с законом?

\- И с вышестоящим начальством.

\- Так ты ему нужен, чтобы незаметно скрыться? Среди всех его связей ты, молодой и зеленый, тем не менее самый влиятельный? Поэтому «добро пожаловать, и друг моего друга – мой друг»?

Джэк дважды кивнул. Мне очень хотелось засыпать его дальнейшими вопросами, но облом и ловлю момент попозже – мы приехали. Отель-лагуна и отель-высотка, на выбор. Джэк выбрал второе и не прогадал. Красивенное место в самом центре Панамы, вроде бы экзотика, а улицы совсем по-домашнему обозначены, с нумерацией. Наша стоянка, например, это пересечение Сорок седьмой и Бальбоа авеню. Кругом всё, что нужно любителям ночной жизни: казино, бары, диско и джентльменские клубы, развлечения «восемнадцать плюс». С тридцатого этажа нашего президентского люкса (очевидно, кто-то привык бронировать лучшие номера) просматривался грязноватый залив, Касо-Вьехо в дымке вдали, район деловой застройки и, в конечном счете, весь город. И, канал, куда без него, запружен грузовыми судами. А над каналом – знаменитый автомобильный мост двух Америк, часть панамериканского шоссе. Ночью в россыпи огней от панорамы глаз будет не оторвать. А Джэк насладится? Толку от прекрасных видов и спирающих дыхание моментов, если их не с кем разделить.

Я прочитал прибитую к перилам балкона табличку с вежливой просьбой не прыгать прям оттуда в бассейн (а ведь отличная идея, сразу же захотелось) и поискал Джэка. Две спальни, две гостиные, две ванные, кабинет и столовая – немудрено потерять его.

\- Ты радуешься поездкам? Дышишь глубоко и с удовольствием? Обращаешь внимание на небо, море, архитектурные и гастрономические изыски? Что вообще занимает твою отбитую и отбеленную башку?

Только бы не бизнес. Только бы не деньги. Рано ему быть расчетливым ублюдком и дельцом с Уолл-стрит. Я поймал его в одной из спален и в ожидании ответа рассматривал убранство. Большая черная кровать с балдахином манила развалиться на десятке подушечек. Полосатые антикварные кресла на гнутых ножках, наоборот, казались официальными и музейными, лучше не садиться. Полочки с грубыми глиняными вазами и миниатюрной копией головы ольмека служили немым укором о древних цивилизациях Мезоамерики и дисгармонировали с двумя абстрактными картинами: современные художники просились на помойку. Шелковые занавеси на панорамных окнах повесили в три слоя – логично, чтоб как следует защитить Джэка от солнца. Зеркало от пола до потолка, без рамы, скрывало гардероб и служило к нему дверью. Полагаю, там пусто, все вещи пока в сумке. Зато туалетный столик не пуст: кто-то, то есть скорее всего Арчи, разложил на нём вместо расчесок и парфюмов ноутбук, принтер, карт-ридеры, веб-камеру и загадочную аппаратуру, впервые мной увиденную. Им самое место в кабинете, а не в спальне, но это не моё дело.

Книги. Неожиданно много книг на специальных стеллажах V-образной формы, целые собрания, по истории, географии, юриспруденции и немного остросюжетного бульварного чтива в мягкой обложке. Это отдельно заказали? Неужели президентский люкс – постоянный личный номер Джэка, выкупленный у отеля на десять лет вперед?

\- Ты. Ты занимаешь. Хочешь, чтоб я остановил мгновение и насладился простыми радостями? Тогда сядь.

\- Я лучше лягу.

Кровать давно соблазняла, двойная перина, гора подушек, и вот оно, блаженство. Я распластался тюленем, благовоспитанно скинув носки и кеды. Из-за опущенного балдахина угол обзора сузился, оставив мне кусочек безоблачной панорамы за окном, руку Джэка, засунутую в карман, и стол.

\- Не уснешь?

\- Размечтался. Я весь обратился в слух.

\- Ладно. У моего дня есть расписание. Встал, умылся, привёл в порядок себя и свою планету – империю. Сеть шпионов и доносчиков, сеть спящих и активных агентов, проверить, что сегодня они функционируют так же безотказно, как и вчера, просмотреть отчеты, найти расхождения, позавтракать. Отправить улаживать мелкие и средние неприятности подручных. Отправиться проконтролировать крупные дела самому. Нанести визиты вежливости правильным людям – тем, кто в записной книжке в графе «друзья». Пожать руки «врагам». Чаще это не мои персональные враги, а конкурирующие организации, которые мешают «друзьям». Улыбнуться любовницам или любовникам – и «врагов», и «друзей» – взять на заметку, кого и к кому переманить, кто готов предать и продаться. Заказать кофе, если голова трещит. Получить промежуточные отчеты. Подтянуть неувязки, отрезать хвосты, прибрать трупы, звякнув прикормленным копам, судмедэкспертам и остальным необходимо причастным. Поздравить себя, что без приключений дожил до полудня. Забрать выигрыш с пари, заключенного накануне, и сделать новые ставки. Держать ухо востро, работая со списком проигравших. Держаться в тени. Бесконечно сохранять своё имя и лицо в тайне, используя подставных лиц и их счета. Я видел, тебя интересует шифровальная техника, привезенная Арчи. Она искажает мой голос и корректирует манеру речи для записей, а если нужен видеозвонок, на меня надевается парик и маска нормального телесного цвета. Я не жалую контактные линзы, поэтому спасают обычные темные очки поверх маски. Она не очень удобная, но прилегает плотно, как и парик. Некоторые несговорчивые партнеры догадываются о конспирации и жаждут видеть моё истинное лицо. Тогда они имеют дело с моим...

\- Учителем? - я уже неплохо распознаю эту паузу. И знаю ее цену. Осторожность Джэка и его нерешительность граничат с чем-то необъяснимым. Святым, благоговейным, безумным. Не похожим на твёрдость, проявленную в сотне прочих аспектов и тем. Он стесняется и в то же время поклоняется тому неназванному человеку. Не удивлюсь, если любит и ненавидит его страстно. Возможно, Джэк сильно травмирован. Надеюсь, однажды он расколется, доверит эту боль и этот восторг мне.

\- Не совсем. Не тот, о ком ты подумал.

\- Кто-то из твоих близких? Дядя Генри?

\- Дядя и рад бы мне покровительствовать, но он не покидает Вашингтон иначе как по правительственным поручениям. Он занимает слишком высокий пост, чтобы иметь личную жизнь и время на племянника-инвалида. А я бы и рад сказать, кто вместо него...

\- Боже мой, Джэк, просто обзови своего таинственного трахаля запоминающимся кодовым именем. Используй впредь. Необязательно говорить правду или не говорить, стесняясь этой правды. Я хочу постепенно войти в курс твоих дел, я принимаю правила игры, я всё понимаю! Не запинайся ты так, будто тебе лет пять и ты впервые украл пончик в магазине, - я дотянулся до его руки и вытащил ее из кармана, держа за мизинец. - Хорошо?

\- Какое длинное шило торчит у тебя в заднице, однако, я и не подозревал, - Джэк сел на кровать, лицом к городу, спиной ко мне. Мизинец оставил мне в заложниках. А я в благодарность старался не цеплять его за ноготь, по себе зная, что это будет или слишком интимно, или противно на ощупь, как скрежет мелом по доске. - Если офигевший от собственной важности нефтяной туз, главарь банды зарвавшихся отморозков или клановый мафиози, возомнивший о себе лишнее, настаивает на раскрытии моего статус-кво – этим неудачливым дегенератом занимается Хани.

\- Хани[1]? - полувопросительно протянул я, решив, что ослышался.

\- Или Дэдхани[2]. Прозвища выданы не мной, но ты помог мне вспомнить, что лишь я его поверенный. Владею его настоящим именем. Для полиции он легенда и проклятье, жестокий, изящный и неуловимый, а потому они делают вид, что его не существует. Для преступников Хани – недостижимый идеал, эталон серийного убийцы и народного мстителя. Покопайся в Даркнете, если не веришь, или... Вдруг ты где-то о нём уже и без меня слышал?

\- Я не умею, да и боюсь лезть в нелегальные сети. Можно ты расскажешь сам? Всё, что сочтешь нужным.

\- Ну, во-первых, он мне не трахаль. А всё остальное будет «во-вторых». В Хани невозможно сочетаются беспечность и осторожность, скромность и тщеславие, он постоянно на виду, не покидая тень, он в совершенстве овладел искусством внушения и подчинения, ему не нужны защитные личины и маски, никто не вставал у него на пути – потому что не захотел. Или перехотел под нежным непрерывным давлением.

\- Знаешь, это похоже на облегченную версию Гитлера. У Хани нет планов по порабощению мира?

\- Не замечал в нем стремления к мировому господству.

Хани известен определенной неширокой публике с семнадцатого века. Отдельным знатокам и фанатам его мастерства – с двенадцатого века. Я же знаю, что культу Хани две тысячи лет. Не спеши записывать меня в сумасшедшие. В каком-то смысле это не человек, а титул. И он передается – иногда от отца к сыну, иногда к зарекомендовавшему себя наилучшим образом преемнику, избранному, не родному по крови, но принимающему наследие многих поколений убийц.

\- Хани может стать женщина?

\- Если ее посчитали достойной.

По охладевшему голосу мне ясно, что ни одна женщина не удостаивалась. Значит, Джэк влюблен в мужчину. Я дурак, непонятно, чему тут радоваться. Но я правда доволен как слон, что мой противный альбинос упадает за крутым парнем, а не за девчушкой.

\- Есть причина, почему он именно «Хани»?

\- Конечно. Он заливает в рот, нос и другие отверстия жертв молодой мёд. Потом топит их в бочках с мёдом. Никаких улик, следов борьбы и отпечатков. Жертвы консервируются, иногда заживо, но тогда они менее привлекательны: портят сладкий консервант физиологическими выделениями. Поэтому чаще всего перед экзекуцией Хани опорожнял им желудки и кишечники, тщательно мыл и вычищал кожу, волосы, удалял грязь из-под ногтей, а под настроение выкачивал кровь, чтоб плоть была идеально белой или бледно-розовой – независимо от расы, что забавно, так как он делал проверочные надрезы. В итоге получалась большая мумифицированная конфета. С развитием науки и технологий метод дезинфекции становился и проще, и изощреннее. У Хани есть группа подражателей, но они глупые аматоры, а он – настоящий аккуратист, не оставляющий следов. На него не может вывести ни время, ни место преступления, ни покупка мёда, ни транспорт, ни инструменты. Он как неуловимый призрак, и его фирменный почерк – сами жертвы. То есть определенный сорт людей.

\- А сорт мёда?

\- Всегда жидкий, чтоб легко вливался и выливался. Но ему всё равно, где пчёлы его взяли – смешанный цветочный, гречишный, липовый или акациевый. Главное, чтоб «клиент» при жизни был конченым ублюдком.

\- Значит, он выбирает в жертвы исключительно мразоту?

\- Критерии обширны. Молодчик необязательно должен иметь приводы в полицию, бить жену или насиловать несовершеннолетних. Истинный Дэдхани чувствует в человеке гнильцу, дохлое и вонючее нутро, даже если тот и мухи не обидел, но страстно ненавидел соседа, например, или по-черному завидовал сослуживцу, мечтая подсидеть. Если наказан примерный семьянин и столп общества, каждый причастный к легенде знает, что поделом, расследовать нечего. Чутью медового палача можно безоглядно довериться, то есть человек до меллификации – превращения в «конфетный» труп – готовился реально причинить зло ближнему, но, к счастью, не успел. А если всё-таки успел, тем более поделом. Обычно безутешные родичи не раскрывают шкафы со скелетами и не ворошат грязное бельё, но им достаточно пару раз показать резервуар с телом, бочку или ящик, где преступник пойман красиво и навечно, как доисторическая муха в янтаре – и языки удивительным образом развязываются.

\- А процесс слежки, ликвидации?

\- По давным-давно установившемуся ритуалу обреченный подонок видит Хани на пороге своего дома, здоровается, так сказать – и затем умирает в течение суток. Без лишних затей, разговоров и расшаркиваний. Смерть, омовение, очищение, консервация. Сбежать и спрятаться не удалось никому: палач непостижимо находит всех и каждого, укладываясь ровно в двадцать четыре часа. Поэтому полиции легче утверждать, что он миф, никогда не существовал, а кристаллизованные в меду бескровные покойнички, мол, дело рук разных убийц, простые совпадения. Ведь детективные и экзекуторские умения Хани почти сверхъестественны.

\- Да уж, не о том я собирался с тобой поболтать. Умереть не встать. Джэк, - я поглаживал его мизинец, представляя, как смелею и берусь за все пальцы. Но пока трушу, - значит, вы с легендой близко знакомы. И он помогает тебе в некоторых ситуациях. А что он требует взамен?

\- Ничего. То есть ничего товарно-денежного.

\- Твоё внимание? Вы вместе спи...

\- Я притворюсь, что не слышал. А ты притворись, что не спрашивал и не сглупил. И не заставляй меня повторять пункт «во-первых».

\- Джэк, я просто хотел, чтоб ты побыл со мной. И побыл собой. Расслабился. На тебе очуметь какое бремя, ты большой босс.

Фиг я дождусь прямого признания, но некоторый прогресс на тяжком поприще достигнут. Мне нечего рассказывать, поэтому беседа похожа на допрос. Хорошо бы он не замечал. Он наслаждается ролью теневого гения, а роль наслаждается им. Прирожденный серый кардинал. Белый, буквально говоря, что накидывает баллы за смелость, ведь ему так легко попасться. Он искренне привязан к таинственному Дэдхани, и, странно, я не ревную. Всегда напрягала метафоричность заявлений о сердце, но у Джэка оно есть. Ему небезразличны мелочи – небо, пальмы, ветер, ртуть в рыбе, пластиковый мусор, танкеры, упокоившиеся на дне океана.

\- Мы посидим у воды? В безлюдном местечке, вдвоем. На закате.

\- Если хочешь, Скольд. И если сам поищешь инфу, во сколько сегодня солнце сядет. И если не забудешь напомнить за полчаса-час.

\- Не забуду. Ты закончишь увлекательную историю о полковнике Эндрюсе?

\- Нет. Я ее покажу.

Джэк перенес ноутбук на кровать, выдал мне гарнитуру. В открытой папке “Colonel Panama Bet, Tape records” лежали файлы с длинными номерами.

\- Последний, - подсказал Джэк и вышел из спальни.

Я включил. Видео поганого качества, наверное, с потайной камеры наблюдения. Лофт с решетчатым подъемным механизмом, бильярдный стол, на треть заставленный картонками из-под китайской еды, хлам в коробках, упаковочная бумага на полу и мотки липкой ленты. Четыре ряда коробок, некоторые заклеены. Больше похоже на склад, не хватает автопогрузчика. Освещение тускловатое.

Подъемник привез крупного мужчину, седого, с залысинами, в просторных бриджах, спортивной рубашке и сандалиях. Я бы не понял, что это Эндрюс, если бы кто-то вне кадра не воскликнул:

«Полковник! Мы же условились! Разворачивайтесь и валите туда, откуда пришли».

«Мне больше некуда податься. Комиссия уже роется в моей банковской ячейке, они найдут фальшивые договора, нам обоим несдобровать».

«И никакого снисхождения? К вашему почтенному возрасту, статусу... Ведь раньше вы оступались».

«Если не удастся доказать факт хищения и мошенничества, меня упекут в долговую тюрьму. И тебя за компанию, если не позволишь пересидеть. Хрен редьки не слаще».

«Сколько вы украли, полковник?»

«Всё».

«Как всё?! Бюджет застройки составлял двести девяносто миллионов!»

«А долгов на полмиллиарда. Не хватило, чтоб мне провалиться».

«Куда вы дели деньги?»

«Проиграл. Дом дважды заложил, украшения жены прошлой осенью подменил на стекляшки, опустошил трастовый фонд дочерей, но это гроши, жалкие гроши, удалось выручить девятьсот тысяч. Я покойник. Не спасет и чудо».

«Кто ваш кредитор?»

«Генри мать его Ортис. Генеральный казначей. Наши отцы дружили когда-то. Недолго, так как его отец и еще один родственник были в Панаме проездом. Но мой отец оказал им услугу с этим самым проездом – через Панамский канал».

«Ясно. Так вы спустили целое состояние в казино?»

«Хуже. Но это не твоё дело».

«Как вам угодно, полковник. Но если позволите, у меня в запасе завалялось одно чудо для вас».

«Ну?»

«Это же не моё дело».

«Кончай кривляться, сделаю всё, что попросишь, только говори!»

«Ладно, ладно, полковник. У Генри есть тайный племянник, совсем молодой, подросток...»

«Ты с ума сбесился? Только похищения детей не хватало пришить к моему делу и привлечь Интерпол!»

«Полегче, Эндрюс. Дело верное. У безмозглого юнца водятся деньжата отдельно от именитого дядюшки. Много деньжат. Отбери, то есть займи под вечное «спасибо». Пригрози чем-нибудь, чтоб не надоедал. Миллиард из оборота он свободно вынет».

«Почем я знаю, что ты не придумываешь? Откуда слив данных? И если малец такой безмозглый, почему сидит на миллиарде?»

«Многовато вопросов, полковник. Выкладывайте, в какое дерьмо и с кем вляпались, а я подумаю, помочь вам выйти на золотого племяшечку или придержать его для более отзывчивого нуждающегося».

«Я финансировал государственный переворот в Венесуэле. Собирался перебраться туда ставленником нового марионеточного правительства, зажить как следует. Кокаин из Колумбии потек бы широкой рекой, новый транзит и надежные поставщики».

«Внезапно всё пошло не по плану, вас облапошили и обставили. Занятно».

«Ты что-то об этом знаешь?»

«Ваших ребят банально перекупили. Жадные они, охотно меняют хозяев. Отмазки стандартные – прав тот, кто больше платит, ну и так далее».

«Так кто сохранил на посту президента Мадуро?»

«Ваш дражайший Ортис».

«Дядя или племянник?!»

«Этого точно сказать не берусь. Может, юнец не такой уж и безмозглый. Попытка не пытка, займите у него денег. Терять вам нечего».

«Но как это обставить?»

«Да пригласите его в гости, елы-палы. И культурно попросите. Как будто не с деловым человеком общаюсь».

Запись кончилась. Второй собеседник, звонкоголосый и смешливый, ни разу не появился в кадре. А полковник беспрестанно вышагивал туда-сюда, хватаясь за кий и замахиваясь им как копьем. Пол под ним дрожал. Ну очень грузный мужчина.

Я боролся с соблазном просмотреть другие файлы. Чувствуя, что вот-вот сдаю, закрыл ноутбук, вернул на стол вместе с гарнитурой и занялся «любимой» игрой – найдите Джэка.

* * *

[1] Honey – дорогой, милый (англ.), ну или в случае прямой кальки – мёд.

[2] Dead honey – мертвый возлюбленный (англ.), как вариант – засахарившийся или засохший мёд.


	11. Chapter 11

Он принимал душ. Не запершись. Как в засаде ждал. Лучше бы я его не искал. На стеклянные стены кабинки забыли нанести обязательные узоры, пузырьки или гранулят. Вода текла негорячая, так что на запотевание и заволакивание паром я тоже не мог рассчитывать. Рассмотрел Джэка с головы до пят. Хорошенькие мокрые пятки, без трещин и мозолей. Возникло чувство дежавю. Когда-то я уже влезал в чужую душевую и продержался две минуты, пялясь на круглую задницу и тощую спину, облепленную длинными крашеными волосами. Потом сестра повернулась и подняла страшный визг. Орала по стандарту: что я грязный извращенец, что она настучит матери и чтоб я убирался ко всем чертям. А я прирос к месту, и глазами приклеился тоже. К ее бритому лобку. И не врубался, почему там темная полоска. Ведь Эллис – рыжая. Мне было восемь, и я наивно думал, что это ее натуральный цвет. Наверное, у каждого найдутся столь же странные потрясения детства.

Джэк встал боком, беря с подставки-присоски гель для умывания. Сразу заметил меня, но и бровью не повёл.

\- Ты очень красивый, - сообщил я как бы невзначай. Глаз не сводил с его спокойно висящего члена. Это намного лучше скучной полоски на лобке сестры. Великолепно сложенный босс безымянной подпольной организации, контролирующей остальное подполье, держащей мафию и сошек помельче на коротком поводке. Ему четырнадцать. Почему у меня до сих пор крыша не поехала? Ведь я с ним. С ним... могущественным и опасным. Узнал уже так много и так мало. Джэк открывался хаотично, не давая опомниться и нормально поразмыслить обо всём. И сейчас наступал черед следующего обнажения фактов и некой возмутительной правды.

Поманил меня взглядом. И я пошел. Каким-то неведомым образом понял без слов, что ему нужно. Собрать белые волосы в пучок и выжать. Они негустые, но тяжелые, гладкие и прямые, одно удовольствие их трогать. Он сделал мне честь, позволив. Закончив с этим, я без зазрения совести наклонился и продолжил пялиться на его член. Средняя длина и совершенная форма, хоть скульптуры лепи. И ниже – большие крепкие яйца. Готов поспорить, что стальные. Других у Джэка с его «профессией» быть не могло. Как же охота облапать всё это богатство. Но вынужден просто смотреть. Как по члену отдельными струйками стекала вода, капала с обнимающих головку складок кожи. Меня отдельно приятно взволновало, что Джэк не обрезан: где-то в глубине души я был убежден, что он еврей или еще какая подстава, иначе откуда у него столько денег. Врожденное нарушение пигментации с просвечивающими где надо и где не надо венами придавало дополнительного очарования, а не отпугивало. Я привык или испортился. Он превратил меня в извращенного ценителя, которым меня громко обзывала сестра, но в детстве я им не был. До вчера не был.

\- Ты пойдешь в ловушку? Безоружный? - спросил я тихонько и обвил, ну... талию? Строго говоря, талии не было, безволосый торс без лишних криволинейностей. Мышцы на животе не бугрились кирпичами, кубиками или параллелепипедами, но я надавил, чтобы ощутить, какие они классные, твердые и волнующие. Джэк как раз выключил воду. Приставая, я выровнял ему осанку. - Эндрюс вряд ли культурно попросит у тебя полмиллиарда. И под грабительский процент.

\- А ты что-то смыслишь в кредитовании, я поражен. Я приду не с пустыми руками. Но обойдусь без пистолетов и без Арчи. Я уже тобой вооружен.

\- Это с какой стати?

\- Я всегда действовал один. Твоё появление здорово собьет полковника с толку, переключит и ослабит внимание. Пока он будет вычислять, кто ты и зачем ты мне, я обойду сзади и отымею его, - очевидно, почувствовав, как вытягивается моя физиономия, Джэк добавил: - В переносном смысле. Меня не заводит его предпенсионный зад, не дури.

\- А чей заводит?

\- Ничей, - он аккуратно высвободился из моих объятий и надел банный халат. - Скольд, я девственник. И ничто не заставит меня расстаться с девственностью без причины.

Кому как не Джэку оставлять меня посреди душевой с отпавшей челюстью. Но очухался я на этот раз довольно быстро: «большой босс» только приступил к ланчу, параллельно просматривая те самые отчеты, о которых упоминал в своем распорядке дня. Притащил в столовую ноутбук, микрофон и те шифровальные машинки. Я догадался не мешать ему и не чавкать громко. Подавали шестнадцать блюд, мясо, птицу, жареный рис, фасоль и начос, острые соусы, сахарную кукурузу на гриле, кремовые десерты, ледяное вино и горячий шоколад с зефиром, я чуть язык не проглотил. А Джэк едва притронулся. Поговорил с кем-то в резких начальственных тонах, всего заняло полчаса. Вокодер – так назывался хитрый аппарат – понизил ему голос, сделав точь-в-точь как у сурового сорокалетнего мужика (почему-то я представил, что обязательно небритого), и знатно исказил акцент. А я офигел от безупречного испанского или португальского, на котором Джэк ругался как свой в доску латинский мучачо.

Еще полчаса мы посидели в тишине: он потягивал молочный коктейль через трубочку и набрасывал письма, обычные, бумажные, штук шесть, и конвертов столько же. Он левша.

Потом зашел портье и с поклоном забрал корреспонденцию, обещав немедленно отправить.

А потом я не стерпел и полез к Джэку с риском получить по губам. Поцеловал. И завис, растерянный. Почему он не оказал мне должного сопротивления?

\- Удивлен? Но всё логично. Я позволил, ведь это моя вина.

\- О чем ты?

\- Я занят и вечно буду занят, Скольд. А ты изнываешь от безделья и мыслей обо мне. Но до конца дня я найду тебе работенку. Прости, что не учёл заранее твои потребности.

\- Какие потребности? Я... - хочу тебя, Джэк. Но неужели хочу от скуки? И зачем мне работа на сегодня? - А как же прогулка, шопинг, развлекательная программа?

\- Всё будет, всё по порядку. Я хочу полноценного тебя, Скольд. И полновесного.

\- Но не жирного! Не жирного же?

\- Как получится. Кстати, не спустишься пока в отельный фитнес-центр? Инструктор толковый, поможет тебе превратить последствия обильного обжорства в мышцы. Спроси Эктора и не бойся. Но обязательно сообщи ему, что ты только поел и вот-вот лопнешь. А дальше он знает. Лады?

\- Да пошел ты!

Но пошел я, даже не прикинувшись обиженным. Давно мечтал распрощаться со званием унылого дохляка. Видение голого тренированного торса Джэка наконец-то стало тем долгожданным мотивирующим пинком.

Когда он сам успевает боксировать или качать железо? А, потом спрошу.


End file.
